


Impulse

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Brothers that share, Cutting, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Cheating, Knotting, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo has a twin, Kylo is an ex-con, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, More of a darkfic light, Multi, No mpreg, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), POV Alternating, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is 17, Rey is an atypical Omega, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Suspense, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, We are going down the BREYLO yellow brick road, but only for a minute before Kylo gets super possessive, gun fetish, kylo is 26, mentions of previous abuse, pot smoking, references to violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Biker Kylo Ren rescues Rey from her abductor out on the highway.  But she's an Omega and about to go into heat; is she safe with Kylo?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 147
Kudos: 535
Collections: FoK Darkfics





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> im*pulse:
> 
> noun. 
> 
> 1\. A sudden strong and unreflective urge or desire to act.  
> 2\. A driving or motivating force; an impetus.

It was sunset just past Ausable Chasm when I saw the car up ahead. It was a beat-up, old BMW with New Jersey plates. The driver was pushing 80; I knew because I was running at 93mph and it took me a couple minutes to overtake him. The closer I got to the car, the more this weird, overwhelming feeling was pushing me, making me push on. Something was telling me I needed to catch up.

I drew the bike up alongside the driver’s window—not an easy thing to do when you’re going that fast—and signaled for him to stop. In the fading light, I couldn’t see much through the window, but I did catch the face of a girl in the passenger seat. The driver seemed to ignore me at first, but I stayed with him until he finally slowed down and brought the car to a stop.

Dropping my speed, I eventually rolled to a stop on the shoulder, a few feet in front of the car. I took my helmet off and walked slowly toward the driver’s side. Now was not the time to lunge; I didn’t know if he had a weapon. When I reached his window, I was met with a stony glare before he lowered it. The guy looked to be maybe in his forties, had glasses and a mustache. Expensive watch on his wrist. I sneered. Another Alpha; we always recognize each other. The girl, though, couldn’t have been more than 19 or 20. As soon as he rolled the window down, I caught her sweet, powerful scent and it went straight to my groin: Omega.

“What do you want?” he snarled.

I tilted my head at him and leaned on the window. “Just wanted to make sure everything is okay here.” My eyes met the girl’s. “You okay, little one?”

Her eyes slid back and forth between me and the driver and she licked her lips, too scared to speak. I could practically hear her heart thudding in her chest, smell the fear rolling off her. My protective instinct took over.

“You’re not a cop,” the driver spat. “It’s none of your business.”

I kept my eyes on the girl. “Is this your mate?” I asked.

She gave her head a brief shake: no.

“She’s lying,” the man said in an icy voice. “Move away from the car, unless you want to get hurt.”

My right hand shot out and grabbed his wrist; the left hand drew my .38 and brought it right to his temple. I kept my eyes on him but spoke to the girl. “Get out, honey.”

She grabbed something from the seat and scrambled out of the car, breaking into a run. I wasn’t concerned; I knew I’d catch up with her.

“Get the fuck out of here,” I said to the driver. “And don’t look back.” His jaw tensed and his shoulders jerked back like he was ready to fight me. I cocked the gun. “You don’t think I’ll shoot you? Try me.” I held my eyes on him for a long, drawn out moment.

Finally, he pulled free of my grasp and gunned the engine, tearing off down the highway. I turned to see where the girl had gone, but she was not in sight. There aren’t many places to run to when you’re on I-87, especially this far north ; she'd be lost in the woods at night-- not ideal, to say the least. I raised my nose and closed my eyes; I could taste her sweetness in the air. I knew she wasn’t more than twenty feet away.

I didn’t see her yet, but I knew she had moved into the trees. I left the bike and followed her scent. At the edge of the woods, it turned sharper. The sky was quickly growing darker; it was getting harder to see. I just barely made out some movement up ahead.

“Don’t be scared, little one. I’m not gonna hurt you," I called out. Then I saw her eyes, glowing green caught in the last lingering rays of the sun. “You’ve got nowhere to go. No cell service up here. Come on, come with me.” I beckoned to her, holding out my hand.

She seemed to understand that the situation left her little choice. She took a few steps closer, frowning, then stopped. “You’re an Alpha.” It wasn’t a question.

I smiled and shrugged. No point in denying it. “I won’t hurt you. Promise."

Resigned, she walked the rest of the way to me. I led her back to my bike and handed her my helmet, getting a good look at her. She was a delicate little thing. She had a dusting of freckles, cute little nose, haunted hazel eyes; she was just flat out adorable. “You’re gonna need to wear this. It’s too big, but it’s better than nothing.”

She slid the helmet over her head; it was almost comically large for her, but I wasn’t going to let her ride without a helmet. “What’s your name? I’m Kylo.”

“Rey.” Her eyes glittered back at me. Her scent was narcotic, but I was going to fight it. Not going to give in to my impulse....not now.

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle, Rey?” She shook her head. I climbed on the bike and gestured for her to get on behind me. “Just hold on tight, okay? Don’t let go.” I felt her hands, small but surprisingly strong, wrap around my waist. Having her so close, head near my shoulder where I could still taste her scent, was intoxicating. “I’m going to stop in the next town, find someplace where you can make a call, okay?”

“Don’t you have a cellphone?” she asked.

“No. I hate those things. Ready?” I felt her nod and I gunned the motor.

The sun was just about gone, a broad expanse of sky turning indigo. I felt Rey’s arms tight around me; feeling her there gave me some comfort, made me forget, for a little while, that I was persona non grata to the rest of the world. I wondered if she was warm enough. It gets cold riding on a bike, and she wasn’t used to it. Shit—I should have given her my jacket.

We pulled off at the next exit. At the light, I leaned back and asked her, “Are you cold?”

She shrugged, and I knew that meant yes. We drove a little further into town and I stopped at a diner on the main road. There’s not much in Plattsburgh, other than the basics: food, gas, drugstores, convenience stores .

Rey tugged off the helmet and handed it back to me before she dismounted. I handed her my jacket and she looked up in surprise.

"Take it." She paused but then accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks."

“We’ll get something to eat and see if we can find you a phone. Where do you live?”

She pursed her lips. “New York City.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Manhattan?”

“Queens.” She looked at me and I saw the fear in her eyes. “That man took me. I was going to a friend’s house, and he took me right off the street.” Her lip trembled like she was about to cry. I had the urge to hug her, but as soon as I moved a little closer, she darted away, pulling inward.

“You're okay now, little one. Let’s go inside.”

The diner was practically empty, but I’d been here before and I knew the food was decent. While Rey looked over her menu I took the chance to really drink her in. She was exactly the type of Omega an older, unmated Alpha would prey on: innocent, sweet, vulnerable….and approaching her heat.

“I only have ten dollars on me,” she told me, teeth worrying her lower lip. She had to be hungry, if she’d driven all the way from the city.

“I got it,” I said.

As soon as the waitress had taken her order, I leaned over the table, holding her gaze. “Why aren’t you on suppressants?”

“Well, I was for awhile, but….” she shook her head. “I don’t like the way they make me feel: Nauseous, irritable. Just shitty."

I sighed. “Yeah, side effects are a bitch, but they’re better than running around like you are. You never know when some unmedicated Alpha is gonna pounce. Gotta be careful.” As the words were leaving my mouth, I was fully cognizant that they related to _m_ _e._

She cocked her head. “And how do I know _you're_ not gonna pounce?” she narrowed her eyes.

I smirked, figuring honesty was the best policy. “You don’t. All you have to go on is my word. I don't want to, but I will tell you...biology is a very powerful thing."

She looked away and made a little noise. Apparently, not the answer she wanted to hear.

“Look, I’m not into forcing women to have sex with me, okay? Chill." I stirred sugar into my coffee, trying to ease myself back. I really didn't want to scare her, but damn she smelled good. “How long has it been, since your last dose?”

“I don’t know. About two days, maybe three?”

I closed my eyes, knowing she was just about out of time. “Fuck,” I muttered. I forced myself to sit still, taking some deep breaths to take the edge off. I could already feel the waves of rut starting to roll forward. I needed to fight it.

“Have you been in heat before?”

“Once before. My foster mom said it’s better to wait until the first one passes before you start with the meds. I didn’t leave the house the whole time.” She shuddered, remembering. “It was very… urgh uncomfortable.”

That's because you didn't have an Alpha to take care of you.

"And what about you? Why aren’t you on them?”

“Me? It’s a long story.” I rolled my eyes when she threw me a look. “I was locked up for a few years, and they force you to take them. I resented it. I hated that they took all my control over my own body. So I stopped taking them as soon as I got out.”

My answer seemed to satisfy her, at least for now. The waitress appeared with our food. Rey picked up a French fry, but she was clearly more interested in hearing my story.

“Locked up? You mean, like in prison?”

“Yes. Like in prison.” And of course, the inevitable question was coming.

“What did you do?”

I cleared my throat. “It was armed robbery.”

Hey eyes bugged. “Robbery? Really? Did you kill anyone?” She sounded fascinated, as if she was asking me about the plot to a new movie. She didn’t seem all that scared anymore.

“Come on, kid. You ask too many questions. Just eat."

“Kylo,” she said, like she was testing the way my name felt on her lips. "You need to tell me. And if you don’t, I’ll assume the answer is yes.”

I looked her straight in the eye. “Yes.” I sat back and watched her, waiting for her reaction, but she just nodded. “Eat, little one.”

“Is that why you don’t have a mate?” she asked.

I didn’t answer her. This little temptress was going to send me into rut and then, God help her.

I glanced at my watch. “I don’t think you’re gonna be able to get back home tonight. You could stay with me. If….you want to. Tomorrow I can take you to the bus station.”

Unless you go into heat tonight, I thought. Then all bets are off.

“You won’t touch me, right?”

“I’ll let you sleep in my bedroom, and I’ll sleep on the couch. You can lock the door if it makes you feel better.”

“I guess that would be okay,” she mused. “If you promise not to make me.”

I made a gesture over my chest. “Cross my heart.”

“Okay.”

“One other thing, though. How old are you?”

She hesitated before answering: “I’m seventeen.”

Oh, for the fucking love of God.

I clenched my hands. She would definitely need to lock that door. Because I was not going back, no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! If you are enjoying this fic, please leave a comment or kudos to let me know!! Also check out my other fics on AO3 by FlavorofKylo or FoK Darkfics. Thanks for reading!! xx


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take one unmedicated Alpha, add an Omega on the verge of heat, and a pinch of THC. Shake well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Rey's POV.

I told Kylo I needed to use the bathroom and find a phone. He didn’t try to stop me or anything, thinking I might run. Nothing like the other guy. It was weird how I felt safe with him, considering my condition.

I knew my heat was coming; I could feel the first stirrings of it. Light cramps in my belly, feeling a little antsy. No slick though, at least. But that was coming, too.

He told me he wouldn’t force me, and I believed him. Why did I believe him? I guess I wanted to because he was being so nice. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to help me. Plus I didn’t have many other options at the moment.

When I came out of the bathroom, he was standing by the front door, impassive, waiting for me. I took a long look at him. He was the type a lot of girls would go for. Those intense dark eyes, shaggy black hair. Tall, broad chested. Somehow, even in his grey hoodie, I had the sense that he was ripped. Well, he had been in prison, right? Isn’t that what they do all day, lift weights?

I walked over and looked up at him. “They don’t have a public phone.”

“Excuse me,” he called over to the cashier. “Does anyone have a cellphone she can borrow?”

She held it up. “Here you go, sweetie.”

I dialed Unkar’s home number; of course, he didn’t pick up. I didn’t bother leaving a message. I turned to the cashier and handed her the phone back. “Thanks.” I looked up at Kylo.

“I’m ready,” I said.

“That’s it? Isn’t there anyone else you want to call?”

I thought for a minute. “No.”

He shrugged and led me outside to his bike. He handed me the helmet again as he settled onto the bike. “We’re not going far.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. If you fall off without it, you could crack your head open.”

“Fine.” I put on the damn helmet and climbed on back, wrapping my arms around him. His back was warm and solid. I kind of liked holding him; it made me feel safe.

We drove a few miles off the main road. His house was a Craftsman style, painted grey; it looked old but in good condition. Kylo parked the bike and I followed him inside. He moved around, turning on lights.

“Is this yours?” I asked, looking around in surprise. It was a little messy, but definitely a nice old house.

He threw me an amused glance. “Why do you sound so surprised?"

I shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought maybe you lived in a trailer or something.”

He huffed a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint you, little one. Do you want something to drink?” He turned and walked towards the kitchen.

“Sure. I’ll have a beer,” I said.

Kylo stood in front of the open fridge, hands on his hips. “Can I see some ID?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

He came back to the main room with two Blue Moons and offered me one. “I’m just kidding. Here.”

“Thanks.” His liquid dark eyes ensnared me as he opened his beer and took a long swig. I bit my lip, watching his throat. I had to admit, he was pretty hot.

The silence stretched out for a long moment. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes…and I was doing the same to him. Suddenly he turned away, breaking the spell and walked over to the couch. He picked up the remote and clicked on his huge flat screen tv.

“Let’s see what’s on the idiot box,” he murmured, clicking through the channels.

I moved closer, glancing around. There was a small bookshelf, piles of magazines in a corner, a cd player and large collection of CDs.

“How do you afford all this?”

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “You mean, how can you afford to live in such a nice house when you were in prison and ex-cons get shitty-paying jobs?”

I hesitated. “Exactly.”

Kylo laughed. “I gotta hand it to you, little one. You don’t pull any punches.”

“Seriously, what do you do for a living?”

“Mechanic. But I inherited this house.” He sat on the couch, drinking his beer. “Come sit.”

I sat down on the opposite end of the couch, as far away as I could, but Kylo didn’t seem to notice. He reached into a little box on the coffee table and pulled out a pack of rolling papers, a lighter and a little baggie of weed. He sat back, resting the box on his knees and started to expertly roll a joint. I felt my stomach somersault. I had only smoked pot once before, at a party. It made me horny. That was the night I ended up losing my virginity to my friend’s older brother. It was the first and last time we ever fooled around; I found out later he had a girlfriend.

I watched Kylo lick the edge of the rolling paper and a little shiver went through me. He picked up the lighter and fired it up, taking a hit. Then he offered it to me, squinting from the smoke. “Yes?”

I hesitated. “Maybe not a good idea.” I was starting to get wet already. This might make it worse. Because once the slick started….

“Oh, come on. It’ll relax you. Might ease some of the cramps.” His eyes glinted in the dim light.

“How do you know about the cramps?” I asked. He chuckled. “How old are you, by the way?”

“Me? I’m 23.” He smirked.

“No, you’re not.”

“Okay. I’m 26." He took another long drag off the joint.

“How long were you away for?”

“Look kid, if you’re going to keep asking me all these questions, you’re at least gonna have to take a hit.”

He held the joint out to me, and I took it. Kylo watched as I took a drag, drawing the smoke deep into my lungs, and then coughed. He laughed softly.

“You know what they say: if you don’t cough, you don’t get off.”

I laughed a little at that. The THC was already worming its way into my bloodstream; it felt like everything was slowing down.

“That stuff is strong." I licked my lips, mouth going dry. 

Kylo was watching me with a little smile on his face; his gaze was predatory. He said he wouldn’t force me, and I had believed him. I was starting to realize he might not have to. His scent was spiking, making me dizzy.

"You're very pretty, Rey. You know that?"

"Thanks."

 _You're not so bad yourself,_ _Kylo._

He continued staring and it was getting to me. I licked my lips.

“So…you never answered my question,” I said. “How many years?”

“Well, they gave me seven years, but I was out in three and a half.” He reached out with one long arm and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Seven years, for murder?”

“No murder. Second degree armed robbery.”

“But earlier, when I asked if you killed someone, you said yes.”

He sighed. “That was a different situation. And I don’t want to discuss it.”

He held out the joint to me, but I waved him away. Kylo took one last puff before stubbing it out. Then suddenly he was sitting right beside me on the couch, and I went into defensive mode automatically, shrinking back into the cushions. He reached up to stroke my hair, his eyes locking with mine, hypnotic.

“It’s all right, little Omega,” he whispered. “You’re okay.” He pulled me closer and then his lips were on mine, warm and soft. I felt my body go slack and at the same time, there was that clenching deep in my belly. I heard someone moan and realized it was me. The sound seemed to excite Kylo; the kiss became hungrier, more frenzied as he trailed a hand down my side and across my chest. His hand skimmed over my breast, and when his thumb started stroking my nipple I hissed. That’s when it started: the slick was flowing.

I jerked back suddenly, panting. “No, I—I have to go,” I said. “Where’s your bedroom?”

He frowned. “Upstairs,” he said. “Wait. I’ll show you.”

I stood up quickly, backing away from him, shaking my head. “It’s okay, Rey,” he said as he approached. He seemed to be gathering himself. I swallowed heavily. He walked past me toward the stairs. I picked up my purse and followed several steps behind. He stood by the top of the stairs and pointed, avoiding my eyes.

“That’s my bedroom,” he said. “The bathroom’s just off the side, feel free to take a shower or whatever. There’s towels and any of that other shit you might need in the closet. Toothbrush, whatever."

I felt calmer. “Okay. Thanks.”

He nodded, still not looking at me and started back down the stairs. Halfway down, he turned back. “Rey.”

“Yes?”

“Remember to lock the door.”


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You say your mom ain't home,  
> It ain't my concern  
> Just don't play with me,  
> And you won't get burned.  
> I have only one itching desire:  
> Let me stand next to your fire."  
> *

KYLO

I don’t know how long I’d been lying on that couch, drifting in and out of sleep; it felt like hours. Just knowing that Rey was upstairs, in my bedroom, her heat rising, was slowly driving me insane. Her scent permeated the room, the couch; it was on everything she’d touched. Unless she decided to let me knot her, the next several days were going to be absolute torture for both of us. She wouldn’t be able to leave the house, I couldn’t let her. Seventeen years old, goddammit. Jailbait: exactly what I didn't need.

I started stroking myself just to get some relief; it wouldn’t do much but it was better than nothing. A few moments later I heard a soft sound and cocked my head; it was the sound of bare feet padding down the staircase. She was up. Shit. My heart started to race and I dragged the blanket up over my lower half so she wouldn’t see me holding my dick. I closed my eyes and faked sleeping.

Her scent grew stronger as she tiptoed into the living room and closer to the couch. It was an aroma just like hot caramel; that meant she was in full heat now. I bit down on my lip to stifle a groan. She walked past the couch and into the living room. I heard the refrigerator door and popped one eye open. She was standing there, bathed in the light, wearing nothing but a Knicks t-shirt--MY t-shirt--and panties. She looked so exquisite, so tempting; it took everything in my power not to leap from the couch and take her right there, like an animal, against the fridge. I took a deep breath to still myself. Control, Kylo, control.

“Rey?” I croaked. She started and turned to me, looking like the proverbial deer in headlights. “What are you doing?”

“I got hungry,” she said. “I’m sorry to wake you.” Of course. Omegas always get hungry at the onset of heat, and then sometimes don't eat for days after while it runs its course.

“Take what you want and go back upstairs.” I rolled over, facing the couch pillows. “And hurry up.” I knew I sounded angry, but she needed to get away from me. Like NOW.

She didn’t move. “Why?”

“Rey, you know why.” I shut my eyes tight, wanting to block her out: her face, the sound of her voice, her smell.

I heard the fridge door close and I knew she was walking back towards the couch. “Tell me, Kylo.”

She wasn’t more than a few feet away from me now, tempting me. Was it deliberate? I was drowning in her scent, my heart pounding. I wouldn’t look at her.

“Because if you don’t, in about five seconds, I’m gonna be on top of you and inside you, and you won’t be able to stop me.”

I heard a small gasp escape her. I waited; after a few seconds, she padded away, back to the staircase and up the stairs. When I heard the bedroom door shut, I let out a heavy breath of relief.

REY

I locked the door as soon as I was back in Kylo’s room without thinking. But...what if I left it unlocked…? Would he come upstairs and take me? I shivered. The heat was building, my skin crawling, making me want to peel it off. It felt like I was burning up from the inside out, and the clenching ache between my legs was getting worse.

I knew what would make it better, I knew. Kylo would. Alpha would make it better. 

The slick was dripping in rivulets down my thighs. A cool shower, maybe that would help.

But no. There was only one thing that would help.

I knew he was worried about my age. He was already a felon; obviously he wouldn’t want to go back to prison. But if we were mated nobody could do anything to him. Right?

I lay back on his bedsheets and spread my legs, slipping my fingers into my panties to find my clit and my body jerked. Heat intensifies all sensations, but the first time it happened was nowhere near this bad. Then again, there wasn’t a smoking hot Alpha nearby, about to go into rut. I slid a finger inside myself, thumb making circles on my clit. I felt so empty. I needed him, wanted him like my life depended on it. And I knew he wanted me too, just as desperately. Would he come upstairs and try to get in? Could he break the door down? I pictured him throwing his full weight against the door, again and again, slamming like he could slam into me and I came, violent contractions swallowing up my fingers.

But it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough.

As I drifted down from my climax, I knew instantly that he was standing on the other side of the door. That woodsy smell, like pine and smoke. It was him.

KYLO

I heard her.

Standing outside the door of my bedroom, where she was lying in my bed….willing myself NOT to break the lock, kick the door down when I heard her soft moans coming from inside. I knew that sound, and it made my hands tremble. I could picture her, lying spread open on my bed, playing with herself, trying to soothe the ache. I was hard as a rock, sweat beading on my brow, running down my back. Knotting her is the only thing that would make it better. There was no way to stop it now; I was in full rut. I had to have her.

I forced myself to be still, waiting until I heard her moans peak and I knew she was coming. I nearly came in my pants, listening to her soft cries.

And then I knocked.

REY

I heard a voice call me, raspy and raw: Kylo.

“Rey. Rey, please. Let me in. I can make it better."

He was right there. Nothing but the thin wooden door between us. I could smell him, taste him on the roof of my mouth, woodsy and smokey. My mouth watered. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and the slick was seeping out of me again.

“Open the door, Rey.” His voice sounded different, commanding. It was the ALPHA voice. “I won’t hurt you.”

I couldn’t ignore that voice. I unlocked the door and it swung open.

Kylo stood there, clinging to the frame, shoulders tensed like he was ready to spring. The look in his eyes scared me.

He stepped forward, crowding me, his body pushing against me. His skin was as hot as mine was, and I felt his cock throbbing against my core. I put my hand up on his chest for a moment to still him, and saw something like anger flicker across his face.

“How did you know I was in the car,” I whispered. “How did you know?”

That brought him back, just for a moment.

“I don’t know. I just did. Something was telling me to chase that car. It was an impulse.”

I surged forward, clasping his face in my hands and kissing him, and then he was all over me, tongue inside my mouth, wet, burning up, his fingers carding through my hair, pulling it back tight as he kissed me hard….and then I was in the air, in his arms. He carried me over to the bed like I weighed nothing and dropped me down, falling on top of me.

Everything was happening so fast; I helped him wriggle out of his pajama bottoms and when his cock sprung out, I winced; it was so big, it looked like it would hurt. But Kylo didn’t stop kissing me for one second; his mouth was all over me, hands tugging my t-shirt off, cupping my breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth. Every time I moaned, his body responded. He slid down until his face was at my crotch. I knew what he was going to do; no one had ever done it to me before.

I squirmed as he gently ran a finger between the lips of my pussy, nudging my legs open further. I’d never felt so exposed to anyone. And then something soft, wet brushed against me, teasing my clit and I jumped. He let out a long groan.

“God, you’re so wet….so wet.” My eyes rolled back in my head as he started to lick and suck; it was some kind of black magic he was working on me. I’d never felt anything like it.

“Kylo….fuuuuuck,…yesss…..”

I opened my eyes for a moment to look down at him and realized he was jerking himself off at the same time.

“Please, Kylo.....….”

“I want you to come first, baby….it will make—fuck—make it easier…” he groaned.."when you take my knot." He increased the pressure of his tongue on me, two fingers sliding inside and I came with a yelp.

Kylo slid back up my body and kissed me again, his lips and jaw wet with my juices . I tasted myself on his tongue and it made the fire in my belly flare.

He raised his head to meet my eyes. “Are you a virgin, Rey?”

I shook my head.

“But you’ve never been with an Alpha."

“I haven’t.”

“I’ll go slow. I’m going to do my best not to hurt you when I knot....okay?”

I nodded.

He pushed my knees aside until they were nearly flat against the bed, and he lined himself up, wetting the tip of his cock with the slick. He pushed into me then, both of us hissing at the same time as he bottomed out. It felt so unbelievably good; I felt full and complete with him inside me.

“You’re such a good girl for me, little one,” he panted. "Such an angel." He moved slowly, waiting for my body to adjust to his length, but he didn't stop moving. Then he found his rhythm and we were both lost.

His mouth found my mating gland and he was licking it. I felt his teeth graze me, and I prepared myself for the bite. He kept moving, in and out, oh so slowly, relishing the sweet ache of our bodies joining....and then he picked up the pace.

I felt him shudder and I knew he was close, but then he stopped and flipped over so he was on his back and I was on top of him. His fingers found my clit and started to play with it again. I could feel the pressure building as we both chased our climax. Kylo sat up so we were face to face, my legs wrapped around him. He was so deep, I thought his cock must be in my stomach. He kissed me again, hard and rough and I was melting under his mouth as he split me open. It was so good, almost unbearably good.

"Shit, Rey....gonna knot you.....God, your'e soo sweet, soo good baby..." he groaned.

His hips jerked and I felt something else swelling behind my pubic bone: the knot. It felt divine, and I was right there, falling over the edge with his name on my lips. Kylo shuddered, whole body tensing and convulsing as he came with a growl. His teeth kept worrying the gland and he stopped moving, still hard inside me.

"Oh, Christ..don't move, little one. It'll hurt if you move too much," he whispered.

I could feel him asking for permission to bite me, just waiting.

"Yes, do it. Make me yours." And he bit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jimi Hendrix Experience, "Fire," 1967.
> 
> There shall be more forthcoming when Kylo's parole officer makes an unexpected appearance the next day, and Kylo will stop at nothing to protect his mate. 
> 
> Thank you guys SOO MUCH for reading, this has been an amazing journey so far!!


	4. Smolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

KYLO

I woke up suddenly, sore everywhere. 

I realized right away that Rey was not in bed with me. But I could still smell her syrupy, narcotic scent--on the sheets, on my skin, everywhere.

I shook off my stupor, forcing myself to sit up. She wasn’t in the room, but the closet door was open. I peeked inside; there was a pile of sheets and blankets on the floor. She’d started to build a nest; of course she had. Before I could leave the room she returned, carrying more pillows from the other closet down the hall. She gave me a sheepish smile. She looked so much more relaxed than she had the night before, and it soothed me to know that she felt safe.

“Morning,” she said in a soft, dreamy voice.

I smiled at her, my new mate. My seventeen-year-old mate. Everything would be different now. I was excited and I was terrified by the fact. I watched her as she added more pillows to her nest.

“How do you feel, little one?"

“Exhausted, but otherwise okay. Kind of...sore."

“Well, that’ll happen when you spend four straight hours fucking like rabbits,” I laughed. She only let out a little huff of a laugh, under her breath, and I wasn’t sure how to read her eyes. I needed to know that she didn’t regret her decision.

“I’m glad you did it,” she said, as if she was reading my mind. “I wanted you to.”

I nodded at her slowly. “That’s good. But you know that everything is going to be different now.”

"What if I get pregnant?" she asked, eyes wide.

I shrugged. "I'll take care of you. And the baby."

She was so calm, it was almost unnerving. She hadn’t thought things through. But then neither had I; it all happened so fast.

“Do you need more for the nest? I have more blankets…”

“I think this is okay. It’s my first one,” she said shyly.

“Well, it looks perfect to me.” Her face brightened at my praise. “I’m gonna go make us some breakfast. Stay up here and rest, okay?

She nodded again. Rey walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist, nuzzling her head into my chest and my heart fluttered. She was so soft, so perfect. I was going to protect her. After a couple of minutes, I kissed her forehead and broke away and headed for the kitchen. “Rest,” I said again, over my shoulder.

__________________________________________

I checked out the contents of the fridge and decided to make a frittata. Luckily, there was enough stuff to last us for a few days because I didn’t want to leave her during her heat unless it was unavoidable. She had to be hungry, after all our late-night activity; I was sure as hell starving.

I put on a pot of coffee and started chopping vegetables for the frittata. There were a lot of things Rey and I would have to work out this weekend, starting with how we were going to tell her foster father that she wouldn’t be coming home. I doubted that would go over well. But once she turned 18, it wouldn’t be an issue. There was also her last year of school to figure out. And the issue of my parole officer. Hux had been somewhat lenient with me for the past year and a half, looking the other way with the drug testing. It got so his visits were less and less frequent. We more or less had an understanding that I was off suppressants, and he didn’t seem to want to make an issue out of it as long as I stayed out of trouble. It was unfortunate that he was also an Alpha; I would have done a lot better with a Beta, or even an Omega. But it was rare to find a Beta who worked as a P.O. (and male Omegas were even rarer); Alphas were simply more attuned to working with convicts.

When the coffee was ready, I poured myself a cup, realizing I didn’t know how Rey took hers, or if she even drank coffee. I was about to go upstairs and ask her when I heard a car pull into the driveway. It wasn’t even 9am on a Sunday. It could only be one person-- the last person I wanted to see. I took a quick glance out the kitchen window; it was him.

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. He decided to show up today, of all days.

I couldn’t pretend not to be home, because he would have already seen my bike. I’d have to face the music. The doorbell rang, and I steeled myself before opening up.

“Morning, Kylo.” Hux flashed teeth but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Typical of him.

I leaned on the doorframe. “Hey, Hux. Wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

His eyebrows lifted in amusement. “Yes, well that’s generally the way this works, isn’t it?”

I shrugged. When I didn’t make a move to welcome him inside, he frowned. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Well, you see, the thing is,” I leaned closer to him conspiratorily and lowered my voice—man to man-- “I have company. If you know what I mean.”

“Company? Is that right? How very unusual,” he smirked. He was clearly in the mood to be an asshole. “Female company, I assume?”

I gave a slight nod. But there was no way in hell he was coming into my house. Not with my Rey in heat.

“Well, maybe I could meet the young lady, hmm? I won’t stay long.”

He made as if to push by me and my hand instinctively flew out against his chest, holding him back.

Then Hux did something only another Alpha male would do: he sniffed the air around me. His eyes widened.

“Don’t tell me you have an Omega in there, Kylo.”

"Okay." There was no point in denying what he already knew. "I won't tell you."

“Kylo,” he started, shaking his head. “That…that could be a problem. Where did she come from?”

“I don’t really see how that’s any of your concern, Hux.”

He laughed derisively, a dark laugh. “I’m your probation officer, Kylo. I’m allowed to ask these questions. And right now, you’re acting like you have something to hide…hmm?”

The only part of my body that moved were the muscles in my jaw. My fists were clenched and I was starting to feel the need to throw a punch. Of course, that would NOT have been a good move. Hux and I continued to stare each other down until he finally realized I wasn’t going to change my mind.

“Okay, Kylo. Have it your way. But I’ll be back, and next time, you’ll let me in or you know what will happen. This is my first and last warning.”

I bit back on the bile that was rising in my throat, but I didn’t say another word. I watched him get in his car and leave.

Once the door was closed, I ran to the sink and threw up. Then I cleaned myself up, brushed my teeth and went upstairs.

Rey was curled up under the covers in a little ball. She looked so small, so vulnerable.

“I heard someone’s voice,” she said.

“My parole officer.”

Her mouth dropped open. “I didn’t know—"

“I know. We never had a chance to discuss these things. But now, we’re going to have to. We have things to figure out.”

___________________________________________

When breakfast was ready, I brought a tray upstairs to the bedroom for us: fresh fruit, toast and the frittata I made. Rey was propped up with pillows at her back; I placed the tray in front of her. I even brought up a thermos of coffee for us to share so I didn’t have to run up and down.

She attacked the food right away, and it made me glad. I sat on the bed beside her, watching her stuff her face. She was so adorable.

“Okay, this is what we’re gonna do, Rey. We’re gonna take turns asking each other questions and answering honestly. I know you have questions for me, and I have some for you. We need to do this so we can figure out the next step. Are you with me?”

She bobbed her head, mouth full. I had to hold back a laugh.

“Okay, I’ll go first. When’s your birthday?”

I waited for her to swallow a mouthful of frittata. “July 5th,” she said. Shit. That meant she’d be a minor for another eight months. Well, there was nothing to be done about it—we’d have to work around it. I nodded at her and took a bite of food. “Your turn.”

She cocked her head, eyes serious. “Kylo, why do you have a gun?”

“That’s easy,” I said. “Because you never know when you might need it.” She raised any eyebrow at me, not satisfied. I had to figure out how to tell her things a little at a time; there was so much she didn’t know. I didn’t want her to decide she made a mistake and regret her decision. “I had some run-ins with dangerous people, in my past. I’ve been on the wrong side of a gun too many times. It just becomes something you need.” I shrugged.

“I need to know more, but for right now, that’ll do. Your turn,” she said, picking up another forkful of food.

I took a deep breath. “That asshole who took you….” I felt the anger rising in my chest just at the thought of it, and I paused, not wanting to make her anxious. “Did he, did he hurt you, at all, before I got there?”

Rey looked down and I realized how hard it was for her to think about it. But I had to know. And she was safe with me now.

“He tried to touch me a few times, but I kept fighting him off. He wanted to drive over the border. He thought he’d be able to claim me there.” She lifted her eyes and met mine, releasing a shuddering breath. “But lucky for me, you were there to stop him. Otherwise I’d probably be his slave, right now, somewhere in the Canadian provinces.”

I closed my eyes. The thought made me want to smash something. I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palms to dull some of the fury. But he was gone. She was here, with me. I had to let it go.

I looked up again and saw her eyes shining at me. “You saved me, Kylo. That’s why I wanted you to be my mate. I knew you’d protect me no matter what."

She was right. I smiled a tight smile, grateful that she understood. Then she said:  
“It’s my turn now. Why didn’t you have a mate before me?”

Oh, shit. This was a tough one.

"It's mainly because I was in the clink for over three years, and that made it impossible unless I was going to bond with a male Omega. That’s never been my thing,” I said. “Then when I got out, I had to be really careful about….everything.” I took a breath. “To tell you the truth, Rey, last night was the first time I’d been with a woman for a very long time. I mean, there were a couple of Betas here and there, but nothing serious. They weren’t what I wanted. They weren’t you.”

My Omega smiled, looking back at me with affection. I knew at that moment that our bond was unbreakable. I’m not sure that what we both felt at that moment was love, but there was an understanding and a strange, inexplicable connection that I knew went way beyond our first meeting. How would I have been able to save her, known that she was crying out for me otherwise? I knew then that she was mine. I'd take good care of her, and if she got pregnant, our child.

Rey shifted up on her knees and scooted closer to me on the bed, raising her head to meet my lips. I kissed her, losing myself in her sweetness for a few minutes before remembering that she needed to rest.

I stroked her cheek. “Do you want to finish eating?”

She shook her head. “I’m ready to sleep for awhile. I’ll eat later. Come and lie beside me.”

I moved the tray to the dresser and returned to my Omega’s side. Her eyelids were already heavy and I could feel drowsiness overtaking her. I curled up with her, her back resting against me, and kissed her forehead.

“Sleep, little one,” I breathed, before falling asleep with her in my arms.


	5. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, those 4am editing sessions. Lmao. It's better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whenever I'm with him  
> Something inside  
> Starts to burning  
> And I'm filled with desire  
> Is it a devil in me  
> Or is this the way love's supposed to be?
> 
> It's like a heatwave  
> Burning in my heart  
> Can't keep from crying,  
> It's tearing me apart." **

REY

I was asleep when I felt something pulling me up toward consciousness, something delicious…a fluttering, wet heat deep in my belly, and I moaned, long and loud. As I broke the surface I realized Kylo’s head was between my legs, lapping at my clit, devouring me like a starving man at a feast. My breaths were short, waves of pleasure coming fast, carrying me up higher and higher, rushing me towards climax.

“Ohh…Kylo…it’s so good…”

I felt him plunge one finger into me and then another, up to the knuckle, my hips bucking into his hand. Then he drew away, fingers still curling inside me.

“Look at me, Rey.” That voice, like black velvet.

I opened my eyes and looked at my Alpha; he was so beautiful, so strong, eyes the color of whiskey.

“I want you to look at me when you come.” I nodded and locked eyes with him. Kylo’s fingers continued pumping into me, thumb stroking my clit. I was teetering right on the edge. “Good girl. Come for me, Omega. And then I’m going to knot you so hard you’ll feel it for a week.”

My orgasm crashed over me like a tsunami as my body jolted, and I whited out for a few seconds. Watching me, Kylo's face softened, and then his mouth was on mine, drawing me into a hot, sweet kiss. He held me in his arms, aftershocks still coursing through me, his cock rigid against my belly.

“Beautiful Omega,” he whispered, nuzzling into my neck. I whimpered, squirming under his weight. I still needed more. I needed his knot...and he knew it. “You want more, already?” he purred. I could barely form the words.

“I do.”

“Mmm, tell me what you want, little one."

I swallowed hard. His voice was doing evil things to me. “Please Alpha, I need your knot.”

I felt Kylo shiver, and then he pulled back and away from me. “Hands and knees at the foot of the bed, Omega.”

I did as my Alpha bid and he mounted me, thrusting into me up to the hilt with a loud groan. I whimpered for him, needing him to be rough with me right now, and he knew it. He dragged his teeth across my nape, licking at the gland.

Another thrust, hard and rough, and I cried out.

“Is this what you needed, little one?”

“Yessss. I-I …your'e so big, Alpha…”I heard myself whimpering, babbling, but I just I couldn’t stop it. He felt incredible inside me, his scent all over my skin, on the sheets. I could taste him on my tongue.

“You take me so well, little one, such a good girl," he groaned, breath gone ragged and voice wavering as he pounded into me. I could feel the knot already starting to swell. Kylo kept going, pounding away, harder now, and he reached around to play with my clit. My pussy was already clenching, grasping at him and I knew I would come soon. I felt his teeth worrying that spot on my neck, sending me right to the edge. My eyelids fluttered and I was dissolving, keening, calling his name.

“You’re mine,” he growled, panting hard as he slammed into my pussy, hips stuttering as he emptied himself into me. "All mine."We tumbled down to the bed together in a heap, his knot throbbing deep inside me.

He shifted our bodies in tandem, so that we were on our sides. We were locked together now, our bodies joined as one, with the knot fully engorged. There was nowhere to go, no reason to move at that moment. I felt safer and more satisfied that I ever had in my whole life. Kylo kissed my cheek, my neck sweetly, humming his contentment. This felt so right.

I must have drifted off to sleep. I woke up maybe twenty minutes later with him still inside me, still pulsing, but I could tell the knot was deflating and he was more relaxed now. I turned my head so I could see him and was met with a sleepy, contented grin before I slipped back under. When I awoke the next time, Kylo was not next to me.

I felt a faint sense of alarm, though I knew he couldn't be far. He wouldn't leave his Omega like this, would he? I was drowsy and my heat was tamped down, but my belly was raging. I needed some food. I quickly pulled a t-shirt on and padded down the stairs to the kitchen.

I prowled through the fridge, pulling out things to eat--just quick, simple things that required zero preparation. A tub of hummus; some cheese sticks; a container of something unidentifiable that looked like tuna fish and a big bottle of water. I moved over to the cabinet to get some crackers when the front door flew open. I swung around and there he was, my Alpha, in all his hot, irresistible glory.

He met my eyes instantly, and must have seen the question in them. “I went to put the bike in the garage," he said. “Hux will be back. At least if it's not out front he won’t know if I’m here."

I nodded quickly, even though there was so much more I needed. Kylo came over and stood next to me at the island and looked at what I had laid out. “Should we order some food?"

“Sounds good,” I said as he reached for the house phone. My thoughts started to race. If his probation officer came back, what would that mean? What could he do? I didn’t want anyone to take me away from Kylo.

Distractedly, he pulled a menu from the island drawer and tossed it on the table. “See what looks good.” He leaned back, running both hands through his hair in frustration. I could feel the anxiety rolling off him. It made me sad that he could be so upset when twenty minutes earlier he was at peace in my arms. He stared into space for a moment, then his eyes met mine, and I held his gaze.

“Figure out what you want to eat, Rey, because we need to continue that discussion.” ______________________________________________

"He might be back tomorrow with a search warrant. And if that happens..." he sighed.

Kylo distractedly dug his chopsticks into the shrimp lo-mein. “ If he finds out how old you are..." He trailed off, but his eyes met mine. “You need to call Unkar. That’s the first thing.”

I almost choked on my lo-mein. “No fucking way,” I said. “Why? He couldn’t give two shits about me either way.”

“That may be true, but we need to give him an explanation, don't you think? So he doesn't take out a missing persons ad on you, and then my face will be splashed all over the six-o'clock news?"

Kylo's voice was icy like he couldn’t believe I was asking the question. He closed his eyes and shook his head. I thought he was being a little too dramatic, but then I wasn't in his position.

"Do I need to remind you of the situation, Rey? I can't go back to prison. I won't."

I hated seeing him like this. “I’ll call Rose, and ask her to cover for me. At least for awhile. It’ll buy us some time.”

“There ya go, that’s my girl . You’ll call her first, and then call Unkar. And we also have to figure out a temporary fix for your school situation, too," he added. "For once your heat is over. You can't just sit in the house all day. Things need to go on and be as normal as possible."

What's normal? I didn't know anymore.

I nodded. “Can I go downstairs? I want to get a drink.” Kylo shrugged me off and I went.

My mind was racing. I knew that if Kylo’s PO was involved, there might be no safe way out of this for him, or maybe one safe way. I suddenly remembered I had known him for less than twenty-four hours. I stood still for a moment, and let that reality marinate. As much as I felt drawn to him, I knew virtually nothing about the man or his past.

I still needed an answer to one question in particular.

When I was back upstairs with a fresh bottle of water and my pretzels, I stood in front of him defiantly. Kylo was sprawled out on the bed, preoccupied, but his eyes moved to mine straight away.

"I still have a question." I said, in a confident voice that was almost unfamiliar to me.

He sat up and looked at me, curious, and maybe a little unsettled by the change in my demeanor. He licked his lips.

“Okay. Let’s talk,” he said. He patted a spot on the bed right beside him. I hesitated for a second before moving over to sit, cross legged, beside him.

We sat that way, our eyes locked . His voice was quiet. “What do you need to know, little one?"

“I want to know who you killed, and why," I blurted. There was a tremendous sense of relief in asking, but it was cut short by the shift in his expression. His gaze hardened somewhat, brow furrowed as he looked at me. He didn’t seem flustered or upset by my question, just irritated.

Kylo sighed heavily. “Rey. I am going to say this to you once, and not again. I will tell you about that at the right time. But I am not going to speak of it now. It doesn’t have any bearing on what we’re dealing with.” His decisiveness was irksome.

“You mean, it has no bearing because you don’t want it to?” I snapped. “Or because there have been others, and—“ He went from looking annoyed to looking deeply damaged, like I had killed his puppy.

"Tell me everything I need to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Heat Wave," Holland-Dozier-Holland. Heat Wave, 1963


	6. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There may be trouble ahead  
> But while there’s music and moonlight and love and romance  
> Let’s face the music and dance
> 
> Before the fiddlers have fled  
> Before they ask us to pay the bill and while we still have the chance  
> Let’s face the music and dance."  
> *
> 
> Soon we’ll be without the moon  
> Humming a different tune and then  
> There may be teardrops to shed  
> So while there’s music and moonlight and love and romance  
> Let’s face the music and dance, let’s face the music and dance.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is back.

KYLO

I'd always heard that heats were exhausting, but I didn’t realize just how exhausting until I went through one with my Omega.

Exhausting yes, but fun, too.

Rey and I spent a good part of Sunday fucking; when we weren’t fucking or sleeping, we were talking. We spent hours talking about our pasts, sharing secrets and devising a strategy for the future.

But there was one question I still hadn't answered for her; that would wait until I was ready.

We came up with an elaborate story to deal with Unkar and everyone else who might be looking for her, her friend Rose being the one exception. Rose was the only other person who knew she was with me. I wasn’t sure I liked the idea of her knowing, but Rey convinced me that she could be trusted, that she was a true friend.

I envied her that, just a little. It was a long time since I’d had a friend like that. But now I had Rey.

It was almost surreal how parallel our lives were. She’d lost her parents at a young age; she had no other blood relatives. Rey had always felt lost, always wondered about where she came from, never feeling like she know who she was. She’d spent most of her life feeling like she couldn’t count on anyone, always alone.

My parents were alive, but I’d pretty much lost both of them. My dad turned his back on me when I was inside; Leia would phone every now and again, but I always shut down when she tried to talk so she more or less gave up. But then, if either of them had been more present while I was growing up, I would never have joined Snoke’s crew, never would have done time—and maybe never would have felt this overwhelming urge to say fuck you to society.

But now I had Rey, and she had me. We were not alone.

Rey had called Unkar and told him she was going to be staying with Rose for the foreseeable future, and not to worry. She was right; he didn’t seem concerned about anything more than the fact that she wouldn’t be sending him any rent money anymore. What kind of asshole makes a seventeen-year- old high school student work in lieu of rent? The idea just made my blood boil; she was much better off without him. As long as he didn’t question it, we’d be okay, at least for now.

As far as Hux, we came up with a plan for that, too. I knew him; he’d be back sometime tomorrow. If he thought I was working, he’d come back late, but Hux was not stupid and he thought like an Alpha. If he suspected I still had an Omega here, he’d know I wouldn’t leave her if she was in heat.

There were only two good hiding places in the house: one was the cellar, which was large, full of dark corners and boxes and even a couple of closets. That would be the obvious choice.

The other was at the apex of the house. It wasn’t a full attic, but there was small crawlspace that was good for storing a few items. I couldn’t even get in there, the ceiling was way too low, but it was just big enough for a smaller sized body to hide in—a body about Rey’s size.  
_________________________________________________

After dinner, we decided to watch "Rear Window," one of my favorite movies of all time. I was surprised when Rey told me she’d seen it more than once. Apparently, she loved Hitchcock, too. I was starting to think I’d found the woman of my dreams.

I was sitting with my legs up on the couch when she came over, carrying a bowl of microwaved popcorn. She scooted back so she was sitting between my thighs.

“Ohh, this is the part when Grace Kelly sneaks into Thornhill’s apartment,” she said excitedly. “I love this part.”

I rolled my eyes, even though her back was to me. “She’s not Grace Kelly, she’s Lisa Fremont,” I corrected. I reached over to the coffee table for the ashtray.

“Okay, smartass, you know what I mean,” she drawled, stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

I lit the joint and took a pull before passing it to Rey.

“You think he’ll be here early?” she asked.

I held the smoke in a moment before exhaling. “Hard to say, but if I had to guess, I’d say yes. Hux is an Alpha, too. He knows I wouldn’t leave an Omega here alone if she was in heat.”

“Well, how would he know I was in heat?”

I didn’t answer her right away, and she turned to look at me. I cocked my head to meet her eyes and pointed to my nose. “Oh,” she said.

“Do you know what you smell like?”

She shrugged. “I’ve been told it’s like baked goods or something.”

I leaned forward, closing my eyes, and took a deep breath of her hair. “You smell like hot caramel.” I sighed, nuzzling her neck and biting gently. “Makes me just want to… eat you alive.” I licked the pinkish brown patch on her neck and she shivered.

“Mmm, I like that,” she murmured, leaning back into me, squirming against my crotch. I was getting turned on and I could tell she was, too.

“And you taste…..mmm, just as sweet as you smell,” I whispered into her ear. “You know, last night when you came downstairs, I was awake, thinking about you.”

“Hmm?”

“And when I saw you standing in front of the fridge, half naked…. I had to restrain myself from going over, pushing you up against the door and taking you right there,” I said.

Rey let out a soft moan. “I would have let you,” she breathed. “I think I wanted you to.”

I held my hand against her throat, twisting her face around and capturing her lips with mine. She moaned again into my mouth; I was getting hard as a rock.

Rey sat up and flipped around so that she was straddling me, cupping my face and kissing me again. Her tongue swirled against mine, fingers raking through my hair, fisting it.

She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, smiling. “We’re not going to get through this movie, are we?”

I grinned at her. “That’s okay. I’ve seen it about fifty times already.”

______________________________________________________

I woke up in the nest, Rey by my side.

She was still knocked out; I let her sleep and went downstairs to make coffee. A quick glance at my watch told me it was almost ten-thirty. Shit. We needed to be ready just in case Hux showed up.

I was cracking eggs into a bowl when Rey swept down the stairs and into the kitchen. She came over and kissed me sleepily.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“French toast.”

“Yum.”

I whipped the eggs and then started to cut thick slices of the bread when I felt her eyes on me.

“What?”

Her eyebrows quirked up. “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but you look very sexy right now,” she said, licking her lips.

I smirked. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. Shirtless in pajama pants with ruffled hair is definitely your best look, Kylo.”

God, she was so freaking cute. ‘Come here,” I said, setting the knife down and pulling her towards me. I kissed her hard and then swatted her ass. “Go set the table.”

Rey got the plates and silverware out and poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter, watching as I heated the pan and added the butter.

“We’re gonna teach you how to cook,” I said.

“Oh, really? Are ‘we’”?

Just then I heard the sound of a car engine. Oh shit. We both froze. I dashed over to the door and looked through the peephole. Hux’s car.

“It’s him. You know what to do.”

Rey nodded. She moved swiftly up the stairs and disappeared.

I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I took a deep breath and picked up my coffee mug. Make it look as natural as possible. That’s when I spotted Rey’s cup sitting on the other end of the counter—oops.

The doorbell rang. I tossed the coffee into the sink and left the mug before walking over to open the door.

“Hux.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Well, good morning to you, Kylo. Would you like to invite me in this time or do I need to show you the warrant?”

I scratched my chin. “Show it to me.”

Hux reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper. I took a quick glance at it and then stepped aside for him to enter.

“Let’s get this over with,” I said.

Hux’s eyes scanned the room. “Is your young lady still here?”

“Nope, she left last night."

“Certainly smells like she’s here,” he pushed.

“Yeah, well. You know how Omegas are.”

“Yeah, I think I do,” he snorted. Hux’s wife was an Omega.

“Off from work today?” he asked, still scanning the room.

I shrugged. “Not feeling so great.”

Hux nodded at the stove. “Making breakfast, I see.”

“Yeah, I was under the impression that breakfast was still legal,” I said.

“Funny,” he snorted. Just then his eyes snagged on the kitchen table. I looked over to see what he was staring at. “Table for two, hmm?”

“That—that was from last night. She was going to eat here, but then she got pissed off at me and left. I didn’t bother clearing the table.”

Hux clucked his tongue and nodded earnestly as if he believed me.

“Well, would you like to tell me where you found an unmated Omega around here? I mean, we both know they’re few and far between. How old was she?”

“At a bar. She’s probably around my age, I guess. Apparently, her mate passed away. Seems he was killed by another Alpha.” I cocked an eyebrow.

Hux smiled then, a full, unabashed smile. “That’s…that’s good, Kylo. I’m impressed.” He chuckled under his breath. “You won’t mind if I just take a look around, do you?”

“That’s why you’re here. Just make it quick, okay? I’d like to get back to my breakfast.”

“Sure, Kylo. Let’s start with the basement.”

I knew it.

“The basement? There’s nothing down there,” I said.

“Just a quick look.”

I stood at the head of the stairs and waited for him to prod around in my dusty basement. He came back looking disappointed. His eyes met mine and I gave him an “I-told-you-so” look.

He definitely thought she’d be down there. “All right,” he said, all traces of glee gone from his face. “Let’s go upstairs.”

I walked up and he followed right behind. I knew Rey had to be uncomfortable in that cramped little space, and I knew she was anxious; I could feel it. The thought set me on edge.

Hux checked the bathroom and the library first, before moving on to my room. Fortunately, none of Rey’s stuff was out in the open. She’d been smart enough to hide her purse somewhere, and she must have put on her sneakers. Hux glared at me.

“Didn’t you want to check under the bed?” I asked.

He pursed his lips before kneeling down and doing a quick sweep of the bed, coming up empty handed. Please, please don’t open up the closet, I thought.

Of course, he went right to it. He opened the door and saw the nest. “I suppose you’ve started building nests, now,” he droned.

“No, that chick did it. She said she’d been practicing and just wanted to show me. Seems like she thought it would turn me on, or something.”

Hux sneered. “Kinky.”

I stood looking at him, waiting. “Are we done?”

He stared at me coldly for a long beat. “Yes, we’re done, Kylo. For now. But I'll be watching."

"I'd expect nothing less."

I waited until his car had left the driveway before I ran upstairs to get Rey.

Shit. That was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Irving Berlin, "Let's Face the Music and Dance." 1936


	7. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh can't you see.  
> You belong to me  
> How my poor heart aches  
> WIth every step you take  
> And every move you make  
> and every vow you break  
> Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
> I'll be watching you."  
> *

KYLO

I ran back to get Rey out of that damn crawlspace as fast as I could. I could feel the stress in her, the worry, through our bond, the whole time I was with Hux. I climbed the rickety ladder and pushed the door open. She was curled up on the floor in the dim light, and all I could see were her frightened eyes glittering back at me. It brought me back to the night I rescued her, how she hovered just out of reach at the edge of the woods, unsure if she should trust me.

“Come on, little one, you’re safe.”

I held out my hand to her, and she reached for it. I backed down the ladder slowly as she emerged, half-falling into my arms at the bottom. She melted against my chest and I held her tight, licking at her gland to calm her. A layer of sweat coated her body and she shivered, finally relaxing into me. No Alpha ever wants his Omega to feel threatened; knowing how scared she was made me sick. I carried her down the hall and dropped her to the bed, curling around her.

“I was so scared,” she said softly. “But not for me…for you.”

I closed my eyes and buried my face in her neck. We drifted off for a bit, wrapped up together. When I woke a short time later, I was starving. Hux’s little visit had interrupted our breakfast. Rey’s stomach rumbled; I kissed the top of her head.

“Are you awake, baby?”

“Mmm, I’m starving,” she mumbled.  
______________________________________________________

Rey polished off three pieces of French toast, four sausages, a banana, and a bowl of coffee with milk. I couldn’t help but smile watching her. She ate with such gusto, like the food was going to get away from her, and she was completely unselfconscious while she did it. It warmed my heart.

She caught my stare and her eyes got wide. “What?” she mumbled through a mouthful of French toast.

I shook my head. “Nothing. It’s just cute, that’s all. The way you eat.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, dude. I was hungry, okay?”

I chuckled and went back to my coffee.

“Are you going anywhere today?” she asked.

“I hadn’t planned on it, why?”

“I just wondered. My heat is starting to fade a little, I think.”

I knew she was right. Her fragrance had subsided a bit. And I’d need to rejoin the real world soon, but I didn't want to rush it.

“We’ll see. It could take another couple of days. I wouldn’t want to leave you before."

She licked syrup off her lips. “I’ll probably get pregnant, you know.”

I stared at her and nodded. “I know. Let’s wait awhile and see. I can always pick up a test for you.”

“What about my suppressants?”

I sighed. “I’d really rather you didn’t take them. They're not good for you. But let’s see what happens first. One thing at a time.”

“Do you think Hux will be back?”

“Oh, he will, for sure. But enough with the questions now, Omega. I’m gonna clean up here and then I’ll give you a bath.”

She frowned. “I can bathe myself,” she said sharply.

I smiled. “I know that. Just thought you might like it.”

Her face softened then as she thought about it. “Oh. That’s different.” She leaned across the table to kiss me.

"Go up and start the bath, okay?" ______________________________________________________

After her bath, we went back downstairs to pick out a movie. She made her decision right away.

“Goodfellas,” she said. “Definitely.”

I cocked my head at her. “Really? You sure you want to watch something so violent?”

She sucked her teeth. “It’s a great movie, dumbass. You picked last time, I get to pick this one.”

I shrugged. “Okay, if you say so.” it was strange; most Omegas I knew wouldn't go for anything like that; they gravitated towards Disney movies, romcoms, things like that. But my Rey was truly one of a kind. I clicked on the remote to turn on the movie.

“And watch the attitude,” I teased. “Remember your place, Omega.”

“Oh, yeah,” she shot back. “Or what will happen?”

I looked away from the tv and met her eyes. “Oh, I see. You feel like being a brat now, hmm?"

She nodded defiantly and stuck her tongue out at me. I lunged and yanked her to me, sliding my hand around her throat, but gently. I felt her body immediately slacken under my touch and she let out a soft whimper.

“Be a good girl, Rey, or I’ll have to punish you,” I whispered. She smiled and said nothing but there was still a naughty spark in her eye.

“How do you know all of these old movies, anyway?” I asked. “When did you have time to watch them?”

“I was kind of sickly when I was a kid, and my foster parents wouldn’t let me run around outside, so I stayed in a lot and discovered movies. You know, if I go to college… I’d really like to study film production. Maybe be a director one day.”

I looked at her in surprise. “Really? Hmm..."

“Shh, it’s starting.”

______________________________________________________

I was rolling a joint when Rey, who’d insisted on silence during the first half hour of the film, blurted out: “Ray Liotta is so hot in this.”

I swung my gaze around to her, annoyed. “Are you kidding me?”

“No,” she said. “He’s sexy.”

Her comment really bothered me, ridiculously so. “He’s way too old for you,” I said.

She looked at me and grinned. “Well, so what? So are you, old man.”

I sighed; she had me there. I shook my head and lit the joint, taking a deep drag.

“What’s the matter, Kylo….jealous?” she laughed, sing-song-y.

I looked over at her; she was having entirely too much fun at my expense. I could admit it to myself, if not to her: the thought did make me just a tiny bit jealous.

“No,” I said. “You’re here with me, not with him. No reason to be jealous.”

Rey smirked, unconvinced. She dragged on the joint, watching me carefully, and I schooled my expression. No way was I going to let her know she was getting to me.

“Soooo...you’re telling me that you’re not sulking right now?”

I slid my eyes over to her. “Careful, Omega,” I warned before turning my attention back to the movie.

She finally gave up on the teasing and settled back.

“Our bond still isn’t complete,” she said, serious now.

"I know. We don’t have to rush it. Maybe wait awhile—”

“But if I wanted to, would you be okay with it?” she asked.

I frowned. “Of course. But I want you to think about it carefully."

Rey held my gaze for a moment, biting her lip, and then her eyes went to my crotch. She reached out and tugged at the top of my track pants and I automatically grabbed her hand. Well, this was interesting; it was the first time since we met that she’d initiated anything.

I chuckled. “What are you doing?"

“I want to try something,” she replied. “Is that okay?”

I shrugged and released her hand. “Sure, if you want to,” I said.

She nodded. She grasped the material tightly and yanked my pants down as far as they would go while I was seated. I raised my hips to help her and she pulled them down my legs and off. I hadn't bothered to put on underwear; what was the point? She seemed very determined, taking the measure of my cock as she grasped it around the middle and slid her hand slowly up over the crown. I hissed and her eyes flew to my face.

“Have you…ever done this before?” I gasped. But I knew she hadn't.

She shook her head. “What do I do?” She stared up at me patiently, eyes wide, pupils blown in gold-flecked irises.

Fuck. I felt the blood rushing downward, my cock swelling. I cleared my throat.

“Grasp it a little tighter, like this,” I wrapped my hand around hers to show her. “That’s it….then just move your hand up and down….start slowly…..” I leaned back and watched as she started to stroke me.

“Mm….that’s right, little one. Just like that.” I let my eyes slip closed and a few moments later, I felt something warm and wet on me. I opened my eyes: she’d taken me into her mouth and was sucking the head gently, swirling her tongue around the crown. Seeing her this way was so unbelievably hot, I couldn’t help but let out a loud groan.

It was clear she was gaining confidence as she continued, licking a thick stripe up from bottom to top. She ran her finger over the drop of precum at the tip. “What’s this?”

I smiled, the intense pleasure making my lids heavy. “That—that’s a little gift for you. It means you’re doing g-good….” I reached out and stroked her hair and her tongue flicked out, tasting the fluid. She opened her mouth wider, caressing me with her tongue and letting my cock slide back over her soft palate. I hissed at the feel of her warm wet mouth enveloping me; it was soooo good.

“Goddamnit, Rey…..you sure you haven’t done this before?”

She shook her head again, mouth stuffed full of my cock. I ran my fingers over her cheek and I could feel the head pushing out from inside. She began to move faster, taking me deeper into her throat until she almost gagged, but even then she kept going. It was absolute heaven, and I could feel myself getting close, but I didn’t want to come in her mouth. I struggled to get the words out.

""Rey….stop, baby…I don’t want to finish in your mouth. Lie back now...."

She slid my cock out of her mouth and quickly switched places with me, yanking her shorts and panties down so I could position myself to enter her sweet, hot core. There was so much slick my cock caught right away and I thrust into her as far as I could go, all at once. We groaned in unison and I pushed in all the way, fully sheathed in her, before starting to move slowly.

"You're so tight...ohhh...such a sweet little pussy."

When I picked up the pace, dipping my head to kiss her, I felt her mouth move to my neck and she started to lick. Then I knew what she wanted. I kept moving inside her, getting close to the edge when I felt her little teeth against my neck and I shuddered when she pierced the skin.

The knot was swelling already as I came inside her, and she kept licking the tender spot. Now, I was hers as much as she was mine. I didn't think she'd come yet, but she didn't say anything. I'd make it up to her, of course. Wouldn't leave my Omega unsatisfied. We drifted off again.

I woke up wrapped in Rey's arms, our bond complete. Rey's eyes bore into mine, wide and hopeful.

"Hux can't touch you now, right? We're safe."

"It's not that simple," I sighed. "You're right, he wouldn't be able to separate us. Even if I got arrested for something, they’d have to find a way to keep us together. But if he finds out how old you are, he could cause all kinds of trouble for me, for both of us." Rey let out a soft sound of exasperation. I had to get it out, she had to know. "Hux knows I’ve been off suppressants for more than two years. He knows about the weed, too. He could decide to push the drug testing and claim that I haven’t been compliant, and that could wipe out my probation, could mean house arrest, or--- God knows what else.” I hated seeing the frustration on her face; I could feel her anxiety creeping up again through our bond.

“So, you’re saying that this could become personal, for him?"

“It’s already personal. Hux is just looking for a reason to bring me down."

"But then why would he let you get away with all drug testing and all that?"

"He'd want to wait.....for something bigger. For me to really mess up. Rey, Hux is not to be trusted. He could show up at any time, and when he does, he's gonna try to catch me at my weakest.

"Is there anything we can do?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to teach you how to shoot. Tomorrow. And maybe even get you your own gun. I'm not taking any chances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Every Breath You Take," The Police. Synchronicity, 1983.


	8. Tinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns to shoot;  
> Kylo tells her the truth about his past.
> 
> Trigger warning: There is a mention of past abuse and violence here, so please be aware. It's crucial to understanding the plot though. Do skip if you feel the need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I needed money cause I had non  
> I fought the law and the law won,  
> I fought the law and the law won
> 
> I left my baby and it feels so bad, I guess my race is run  
> She's the best girl that I ever had
> 
> I fought the law and the law won  
> I fought the law and the law won."

REY

Tuesday morning, I woke up feeling more like my normal self. My heat was just about gone. I didn’t feel shaky or constantly horny; it was a relief. 

  
Kylo said he’d return to work tomorrow, but that today he was going to teach me how to shoot. The thought was unnerving; I didn’t like guns. He woke me at 7:30, which I didn’t appreciate, but he promised to make pancakes afterwards so I got my ass out of bed.

  
We went into his garage where he had his guns stored. Up until then, I’d only ever seen guns in movies, or maybe in a cop’s holster. There was a rifle, a shotgun (which he called a “weapon of last resort”), and a revolver.

  
The revolver was what he had pulled on Ashton, the man he rescued me from that night. 

  
We went out to his backyard with the rifle and the handgun. I watched as he loaded the rifle, a Remington 783 that had belonged to his father, who was a Beta. (As far as I knew, Alphas were only allowed to own guns if they were in the military or cops.) He showed me how to use the scope and fired off a few rounds at a target he set up on a tree a good fifty yards away. 

  
Every shot but one was a bullseye. I was awed by his skill. Watching him shoot gave me a funny feeling. 

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?” I asked him.

  
“My dad used to like to go to shooting ranges. He took me sometimes. It’s a good way to release pent up aggression.”

  
“Isn’t it illegal for Alphas to own firearms?” 

  
Kylo glared at me. “Don’t ask questions if you already know the answer,” he said. 

“Can I try it?” 

He set the rifle down. “You’re gonna try with this.” He showed me how to load the .38 and explained how many rounds it could fire. This time, he fired off several shots at a beer can that was set up about 20 feet away. Then he reloaded and crooked his finger at me. "Come here."

My Alpha mate was going to teach his Omega how to shoot a gun. How weird. 

I walked closer and he stood right behind me. 

  
“Wrap your hands around it in a firm hold, Rey,” he said, his hands on my hips. “Feel the weight.”

  
I took the gun from him and looked at it. It felt strange to be holding something that could kill a person. I glanced over at him suddenly and bit my lip; I couldn’t help it. 

  
“You mean, like how I was holding your _dick_ last night?” 

He sighed and shook his head, clearly not in the mood. 

“This is not the time, Rey. Focus. You’re holding a loaded gun. It’s not the time to screw around.” 

“Okay, okay,” I said. “But I don’t understand why it’s so important for me to learn to use it?”

  
He stepped back and stared at me for a few moments before he spoke. I could see he was gathering himself, reigning in his emotions.

“What if Hux shows up when I’m not here, and tries something? What if someone else tries to break in and I’m not here? What if something happens to me?” He exhaled sharply and raked a hand back through his hair in frustration. “Rey…this is serious. We have no way of knowing what could happen. I want to be prepared for anything.”

  
“Kylo, you—”

  
“We’ll talk about that later. Focus.”

  
I gripped the gun like he told me and fired off a shot that didn’t hit anywhere near the target. He guided my hands into position and I tried again, finally hitting the can on the last shot. 

  
“See? You can do it,” he said. “Now reload and try again.”

  
__________________________________________________________

After my shooting lesson, I felt a strange sense of exhilaration. There was something thrilling about firing a gun; it was weird, but for some reason I was a little.. aroused.

  
We were in the kitchen, and Kylo was taking stuff out of the fridge to make pancakes. I chewed my lip watching him, my beautiful Alpha, with his big hands and broad shoulders and shaggy black hair that I loved to grab when he was fucking me. 

“That was kind of….fun,” I said.

  
He looked at me, eyebrows raised. “Fun?” he chuckled. For the first time all morning, he looked relaxed. “You did very well, little one. I knew you could do it. Hopefully, you won’t need to, but I’ll feel better knowing you can handle it.”

  
He turned away and started pouring the dry mix into a bowl with milk and eggs. I sidled up behind him and pressed my breasts against his back while he was stirring the batter; my nipples were hard. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at me.

  
“Can I help you?” he smirked. I kissed his shoulder through his t-shirt and he huffed. “I thought your heat was over.”

  
“It is,” I said. “I think. But…..”

  
“But what?”

  
I was too ashamed to say it. “I dunno. Something about holding the gun….watching you shoot. It was…”

  
He was staring at with that same amused smile, like he knew what I was thinking. 

  
“Say it.”

  
“It was kind of…..sexy.” There. I said it.

  
Kylo let out a shaky breath and went back to mixing the batter. “Yeah, it’s all new to you. I remember that feeling the first time I went to the range. But I want you to take this seriously. Don’t fuck around with any of the weapons, _especially_ if I’m not here. Got it?”

I pursed my lips and exhaled. “Got it.”

  
He was quiet for a few minutes as he went about getting the pan ready. I gave up and went to set the table. 

  
“So….are you going to tell me?”

  
He sighed. “In high school, Hux and I were on the basketball team. Coach was a man named Snoke, a real prick. He used to come into the locker room and watch us get undressed, make all kinds of obnoxious comments and shit. He used to really harass Hux, but Hux never said anything.”

  
Now, I knew where he was going with this. I could feel acid starting to rise in my throat and went to pour myself a glass of milk. Kylo kept talking, his back to me. 

  
“One evening, in Junior year, I was running in the woods behind the school. Snoke came out of nowhere and knocked me on the ground….”

He paused, and my heart hurt for him. I could feel his anxiety, his repressed pain rising to the surface.

  
“Kylo,” I whispered, “it’s okay.” 

  
“No, no. You have to know.” He took a deep breath. “He tried to get my shorts down, get his hand in my pants, but he was a weak old man and I was way stronger so I fought back. Then he was on the ground and I was just fucking out of my mind. I picked up a rock…..” he sighed. "I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't..."

  
Oh, shit. 

  
“When he went missing the next day, everyone acted like they were in shock. But a lot of the guys on my team hated him because he’d tried shit with them too. I never told him, but Hux figured it out. He knows. And he’s been holding it over my head for eleven years.”

  
Kylo took the pan off the fire and rubbed his eyes. I went up and threw my arms around his waist, holding him tight. We didn’t move for a long time. 

___________________________________________________  


“So now it’s just an unsolved murder?” 

  
He nodded. “It’s a cold case by now. “

  
“Wow. So Hux never said anything. That’s gotta show some respect.”

  
Kylo snorted. “No. I think initially he just didn’t want it to come to light. None of the guys on the team wanted to. There was one kid who told his parents about it and they shut it down. So Snoke just kept getting away with shit. And then, after I came out of the clink, Hux volunteered to be my P.O. By then I knew he wanted to hold it over my head. He’s just biding his time, waiting for me to fuck up badly enough that he can send me back.” He shook his head. "No way in hell is _that_ happening."

  
“But if he hated Snoke too, why would he want to punish you that way?”

  
“We always had a really intense rivalry, and I was always one step ahead of him. He hated me for that.” Kylo took a bite of his food. “And there was this girl he really liked, but she didn't like him, she liked me. That was another reason.”

  
I rolled my eyes. “That’s just dumb. You had no control over that.”

  
“I agree. But that’s the way it is. He's always wanted me to lose.”

____________________________________________________

After breakfast, I was washing the dishes like a good Omega. Kylo was fine about cleaning and doing stuff around the house, but it wasn’t fair for him to do everything while I sat around. I decided I was going to start cooking too, find some good recipes on the internet and try them out. It would be fun to learn to cook. 

Suddenly I felt his warm hand squeeze my ass and his groin pressing up against me. I smiled. Kylo kissed my nape, his tongue running against my gland, making me shiver. I stopped and put down the glass I was washing. His lips were at my ear, breath tickling my cheek.

“So my little Omega liked shooting today, hmm? Let’s see how much you liked it…” I closed my eyes as he slipped his hand down the front of my yoga pants, finding bare skin.

“Mmm, no panties? Dirty girl,” he whispered as his middle finger traced my slit. I was definitely wet. “Ooh, you _did_ like it, didn’t you?” I leaned back against him and bit back a moan as he kept fingering me.

The phone rang in the other room.

“Goddamnit,” I groaned. “Don’t stop.”

He moved away and sighed. “I have to get it.” I heard him run over to pick up in the living room, and then a pause. After a moment, he called me. I walked out to him and he held out the phone, a strange expression on his face.

“Its for you. It’s Rose.”

“Hello?”

“Oh, Rey, thank god. I hadn’t heard anything from you in awhile, it’s good to hear your voice.”

“Yeah,” I smiled, feeling a fullness in my chest. I’d missed her. “You too. I’m sorry I haven’t called."

“It’s okay, but listen…..Unkar came by the other day, Rey. He knows you haven’t been here. He tried to get me to tell him where you were. I told him I didn’t know.”

My mouth went dry. “What?” My eyes went to Kylo who was watching me, and I knew my face mirrored his.

“He said he’s….going to the cops. He threatened to file a missing person’s report on you.”

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Fought the Law," The Bobby Fuller Four. The Clash, 1977.


	9. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Rey out to dinner to celebrate their mating. When they return home, there's an unexpected visitor waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my ladies: Alicat114, Jadedwarrior5 and Lexirayne2187 for being such an amazing support team. LadyofReylo, you are the best Alpha anyone could ask for. 🥰

REY

The first thing Kylo had me do when I hung up the phone was call Unkar. He thought that telling him we were mated was the only possible thing that might keep him from trying to hunt me down, crazy as that sounds. 

  
Unkar didn’t respond to the news well, but he did seem vaguely relieved to know that I was okay, at least. Still, I knew his apparent concern was more based around the fact that he wouldn’t be getting anymore checks. 

  
_Oh well, Unkar. Sucks to be you._

  
Things calmed down a bit after that, and Kylo and I fell into an routine. He was back to working at the garage full-time, and I was finally enrolled in classes at the local high school. They only required proof from the previous school, so Kylo had called up one day to proclaim himself my guardian and requested they be forwarded. 

  
Simple, really. Though I wasn’t too thrilled with the _guardian_ title. 

It was almost a month since we were mated, and Kylo was a little edgy. I knew the same thing that was on my mind was on his: whether or not I was pregnant. I was able to get suppressants from a local clinic and started them right before my first day of school. Much as I hated them, we both knew it would be better to keep hormonal teenage Alphas from losing their shit. 

  
He came home one night and handed me a small paper bag. 

“It’s a pregnancy test. Take it right away but don’t tell me the results until tomorrow. We’re going out to celebrate.”

  
 _“Out?”_

  
He raised his eyebrows. “That’s what I said.”

  
I was shocked. We hadn’t been out together since I moved in except to go to the grocery store or farmer’s market.

  
“Out where?”

  
He stared at me for a beat and then chuckled. “Look, I know it seems unheard of, but people do go out from time to time." 

I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"You deserve it," he continued, ignoring my attitude. "And I want to celebrate.”

  
“Isn’t that jumping the gun? We don’t know if I’m pregnant yet….?”

  
Kylo reached over and stroked my hair gently. “It’s not only that. Our being mated is reason to celebrate, don’t you think? You going back to school….it’s our one month anniversary."

  
I smiled and nodded. I thought that was really sweet of him.

  
“Rey, I know I’ve been overly protective, but….” He shook his head. “I’m gonna work on getting better at that. I mean, you’re your own person.” His throat bobbed and I gazed into his beautiful honey-brown eyes. “You’re mine, but I don’t own you. You do have free will and you get to make your own choices.”

  
I gave him a wry grin. “I ‘preciate you saying so, _Sir."_

  
He rolled his eyes. “Go take the test, brat.” He leaned in to give me a quick kiss before shuffling down the hall to the living room. 

While he sat down in front of the news with his beer, I nicked into the bathroom to pee on the little stick, and that’s when it hit me: my future was about to be determined by the results of my pee on a stick. 

  
Holy shit.

  
I glanced at the instructions quickly since I was already aware of how it worked. Then I peed on the damn thing and just waited. 

  
Suddenly, every minute was drawn out. And every second that went by made me realize, I really didn’t want to be pregnant. I loved Kylo and I was glad we were mated; I had no regrets. But I just wasn’t ready to be a mama at seventeen. 

  
I grew more agitated, staring at it until finally the results appeared…. 

  
And I let out a sigh of relief.

  
I washed my hands and wrapped the stick up in some toilet paper to save for Kylo to see. I hoped he wouldn’t be too disappointed, but then again, it’s not like he wouldn’t have a million other chances to knock me up. 

++

  
The next night was Friday: date night. Our first real date. How strange. 

  
When I got home from school, I took a quick shower and put on the nicest thing I had, a soft sweater dress in a beautiful emerald green. It made me look curvier than I was, so that was nice. I paired it with black tights and my favorite booties, the same ones that I had been wearing when I was abducted from the city. I realized as I was picking out clothes that Kylo was right: we did need to go clothes shopping. He had ordered some things from me the first week I moved in—some sweaters, a pair of jeans, sneakers and a parka—but I needed other things. I needed things to wear in case we went out—like tonight.

  
I usually didn’t bother with makeup much, other than mascara and lip gloss. But tonight I did a full smokey eye (or as close as I could, anyway—I had yet to master the art, thank you very much) and a deep berry lip. I put on my favorite hoops (the only jewelry I own) and left my hair down. When I glanced at myself in the mirror, I was mildly stunned by the girl looking back at me. I looked a lot older, sexier. It made my confidence soar. 

  
When Kylo walked through the front door and saw me on the couch he paused and let out an appreciative whistle.

  
“Hey,” he teased. “What have you done with my girlfriend? She’s really cute….about your size, same color eyes and all….” 

  
I chuckled and stood up, even doing a little spin for him. “You like?”

  
He blew out a breath. “I do. I like, very much. You look beautiful.” He paused for a moment and there was a slight shift in his expression. “I’ll be sure to be packing tonight.”

  
I exhaled in exasperation. “Kylo, come _on….”_

  
“Hey, I’m just saying. You never know about—”

  
“—some Alphas. You never know when they’re gonna pounce,” I said, finishing his sentence. 

  
He nodded self-righteously. “That’s right. And I am not going to apologize for protecting my Omega.” He cocked an eyebrow at me, daring me to say more.

I nodded. “I know baby.”

  
He smiled then. “Okay, I need about fifteen. Gonna jump in the shower, throw on some clothes and then we’ll head out.”

  
I smiled at him. “I love you, Kylo.”

  
“I love you too, sweetheart."

It was way too cold to ride the bike, so we took his truck. When he mentioned that we were driving down to Lake George, I was stunned.

  
“That’s forty minutes away,” I groaned.

  
“Yes, but where would you want to go around here, huh? There’s nothing around here,” he sniffed. “We’re gonna do it up right tonight.”

  
Because there was virtually no traffic going in the southerly direction, Kylo drove so fast we made it in a little over thirty minutes. It was a miracle that we didn't get pulled over.

By the time we reached Lake George, I was _starving._

  
Kylo handed his keys to the young kid standing at the entrance and escorted me inside. It was really exciting; I’d been out very few times in my life and this place looked pretty fancy. I took his arm and we walked inside, the model of a sophisticated couple. He looked so handsome in his white button-down and vest. His hair had grown longer in the short time we’d been together, and he was now sporting a full beard, and I thought he looked hella sexy. 

  
The hostess sat us and handed us menus, and I felt like a queen, or at least a princess. We took our time looking over the menu—the prices were much higher than thought. I looked up from my menu to find Kylo's eyes fixed on me.

"So tell me now, before we order. What's the verdict?" his eyes were dancing, voice a little constrained--whether more from anxiety or excitement, I couldn't be sure. 

"It was negative," I said. I almost felt the need to apologize. 

A flash of disappointment--maybe even sadness--crossed his features, but he covered it quickly with a smile. 

“Okay. That’s fine. It’s not like we won’t have lots of other chances.”

  
I nodded back. “Exactly what I was thinking.” 

When the waiter returned to take our orders, Kylo asked for a bottle of Cabernet something. He said it was from France and that I would like it. 

"If you don't, I'll get you something else. Sound good?"  
  


I nodded and smiled, now that we had gotten the big question out of the way. 

When the waiter was gone, Kylo gave me a wolfish grin. "You're not pregant.....so that means you have another heat coming up, any day now." 

I frowned slightly. “But the suppressants….?”

He smiled. “Those won’t necessarily kill the heat. Not while we’re together.” 

“Ahh…..” I said. “I see. But what if we decided to wait, you know…until after I finish college?”

  
He huffed. “Oh, I didn’t know you had definitely decided on college."

  
My mouth dropped open. “I've said it more than a few times. That I wanted to study film, go into the industry…at the very least, get a degree in _something..._ "

"You don’t need to have a degree to make films,” he said flatly, and I knew he was right. All you really needed was ideas and financial backing. Why not? It would take some creativity but I knew I could do it. "We could get you a video cam and you start there."

I frowned. He made it sound way too easy. And either way, I really wanted to go to college, at some point. But I decided to leave it for or another day. This was our first date. It was a big deal. I didn't want to spoil it. 

  
Dinner was amazing. I had Blackened Salmon, which I ordered mainly because I thought it sounded cool, but it ended up being really tasty. Kylo had a steak and fries. I was a little uncomfortable when we first arrived, but that all went out the window once I finished my first glass of wine. And he was right--it was yummy.

  
By the time I had finished my second, I was so relaxed, I would have made out with him in the middle of the dining room if he’d wanted to.

  
We ended up laughing a lot, and flirting, like a brand new couple. Kylo always knew how to make me laugh. It made me really happy to know that even if we hadn’t met under the bizarre circumstances that brought us together, that we would likely still be a couple. It felt real—felt _legit._

  
Kylo ordered us both crème brulee for dessert. I was a little sleepy then, and stuffed, so I couldn’t even finish it.

-  
Not used to drinking, I half leaned on him on the way back to the car. I was giggling like an idiot and he was laughing with me, so I didn’t give a fuck. It all just felt so good.

  
Once we were in the truck on our way home, I sat back in the passenger seat to doze. About halfway home, I felt a big warm paw flattened across my knee. 

  
“Sleepy little Omega,” he purred. “I’m gonna take such good care of you when we get home.” His voice had that sexy edge to it that told me I was about to get fucked good and hard, and I was _not_ mad at that, not at all.

I was dimly aware of when we pulled up to the house. My eyes were still closed when I heard Kylo mutter, "What the _fuck?”_

  
I forced my eyes open and saw that there was another car parked in the driveway-- navy, mint condition Audi. Like the _Iron Man_ car. Who the hell drives _those?_

Rich people, that's who.

  
My mouth felt a little dry and I was still groggy, but I frowned. “Who….whose car is that?”

  
Kylo grunted but didn’t answer in any actual words. He moved quickly out of the car, slamming the door and leaving me there. 

I struggled to get my bearings and catch up with him.

I stood in the doorway, looking at his back, his body rigid as if ready to fight. I couldn’t see the other person he was talking to, not at first. 

  
“What the _fuck are_ you doing here, Ben?” he growled.

  
_Ben?_

  
I took a few steps closer and Kylo suddenly swung around to face me, his scent spiking sharply. He immediately snaked a long arm around my waist possessively, drawing me in, flush against his chest. That’s when I saw who he was talking to, and I caught my breath.

  
The other man looked almost exactly like Kylo, but he was clean shaven, with shorter hair. He wore an orange hoodie and faded khakis, and something metallic gleamed around his neck: dog tags. But aside from the difference in their choice of clothing and facial hair, I felt like I was seeing double. 

  
He’d never mentioned having a brother. 

  
Ben looked frozen on the spot, and his eyes darted back and forth between Kylo and me. He didn’t look nervous exactly, just like he was putting two and two together. 

  
“I asked you a question, Ben,” Kylo repeated, his voice lower, with an edge of menace.

  
Ben raked a hand through his hair, a gesture that was eerily like Kylo’s.

  
“Mom was worried. She asked me to come up and check on you when I told her I was back in New York."

  
Kylo chuckled sardonically. “Well, I’m not fourteen years old, Benjamin. I don’t need anyone checking up on me. And you can tell her that, too.”

  
“Come on, Ky. She knew you were depressed. She meant well. Give it a rest.” Ben’s eyes shifted to me and I saw his throat bob. 

  
I knew he could smell me, just like I could smell him- --and he smelled _damn_ good. Cedarwood and pine. It made my mouth water. So much like Kylo, yet different.

  
Ben gave me a soft smile and held out his hand. “I’m Ben,” he said. “What’s your name?”

  
I felt Kylo stiffen against me, his whole body tense as his brother’s eyes raked over me. Between the strange thrill of standing between these two gorgeous men and the feel of Kylo’s rising tension, I shivered.

  
_His twin. Another Alpha._

  
“I’m Rey,” I said softly, as Kylo’s arm tightened around my waist.

  
“Rey,” Ben said, like he was trying out a word in a foreign language. “That’s really pretty.”

  
Kylo cleared his throat. “Ben, it’s late. This is a special night for us. So, if you’re done talking—”

  
Ben chuckled. There was something about his calm, confident sweetness that pulled me in right away.

“Kylo, she was my grandmother, too. I have as much right to be here as you do. I’ll be here for at least a couple of days.”

  
Kylo exhaled heavily. “Fine. Take the bedroom at the end of the hall, it’s got clean sheets. And it’ll be less _noisy.”_ His voice was smug as he added that last part. 

  
Ben nodded, unperturbed. “That's fine. Well, have a good night, you two. Sorry to have disturbed your…special night.” He tilted his head in a mini bow and turned to walk back to the living room. Kylo glanced down at me with that _look_ of his and tugged my arm. 

“Upstairs, little one.”

I went into the bathroom first to get all the makeup off and wash up. It’s too bad I didn’t have a super sexy negligee to wear, but Kylo loved seeing me in his t-shirts anyway, so I put on his old Knicks jersey and walked back into the bedroom. My mind was still reeling...

Kylo had a _twin._

“It’s kinda chilly,” I told him. “Maybe we should we turn the heat up?”

  
He cocked an eyebrow at me. “You’re not gonna need the heat once I get started on you,” he said with a dark smirk.

  
“What about Ben?”

“Screw Ben,” he snorted. “He wasn’t invited.” 

  
“But he is your brother, and he’s our guest. At least for now. How come you never mentioned him to me?”

  
Kylo breathed an exasperated sigh. “This is not the time, Rey. Get your sexy little ass in that bed so I can warm you up.”

  
I surrendered with a little shrug. When he closed the bathroom door, I padded down the dark hall toward the linen closet to grab another blanket.

I was standing in front of the closet, trying tor reach up for the soft gray blanket when I smelled him. That woodsy scent, like cedar, and I nearly swooned. I turned my head and Ben was standing by the bathroom door, watching me. 

  
He was shirtless, and…. _.damnit,_ if he wasn't just as ripped as Kylo. 

  
“Let me get that for you,” he murmured, moving closer and easily reaching up to grab the blanket. He held it out to me, a sly little smile on his face.

  
“Tha-thank you,” I stammered.

  
“No problem.” 

  
Neither one of us moved for a long, drawn out moment. Then he tilted his head and reached up to brush my mating gland, ever so softly, making my lashes flutter. 

  
“How long you guys been together?” he asked quietly.

  
I paused. “It’s…..just a month.”

  
He frowned. _“A month?_ And you’re already mated?”

  
I chewed my lower lip. “It’s a long story.”

  
Ben gave a dark little chuckle. “Well, I hope you’ll indulge me. Not now, of course. Maybe tomorrow, hm?”

  
I nodded, noting the healed bite on his gland. “Where’s your mate?”

  
Ben’s mouth worked for a moment and his eyes got glassy. “She died.”

  
“Oh, nooo, I’m so sorry,” I blurted. 

  
He held up one of his large palms, so like Kylo’s. “It’s okay. It’s over a year now.”

  
“Does Kylo know?”

He nodded. “Yeah, of course. We rarely talk, but he did come to the funeral.”

  
“I see.” 

  
I felt like I was being sucked under, like a gigantic wave had crashed over me in the ocean and was pulling me away from where I stood. The pain on his face was heartbreaking, and for some strange reason I felt it almost as strongly as if Kylo was hurting.

  
“You better get back. Don’t want to piss him off,” he said softly. 

  
“Right,” I agreed. “Do you…need anything?”

  
For a couple of seconds, his eyes scanned down my body with a hungry look. I felt my heart skip a beat. _Shit._ There was a growing dampness in my panties and a throbbing between my legs. 

_Alpha._

  
“I’ll be okay,” he said slowly.

  
“G’night, Ben,” I said, backing away.

  
He didn’t respond but I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I moved down the hallway back to our room. 

  
I wasn’t sure what made me do it, but I left the door open, just a crack.

“What took you so long?” Kylo thundered. He was sprawled out in bed, watching _Tonight_ _with Jimmy Fallon._

  
“Nothing, I….ran into Ben. We talked for a minute.”

  
Kylo’s eyes snapped to me and he noted my bare legs on full display. His t-shirt only came down to the top of my thighs. “Like _that?”_

  
I winced. “It was only for a minute.” 

  
“Rey….get your sweet little pussy over here now so I can fuck you into the mattress. Make sure you know who your _Alpha_ is.”

  
I moved closer and threw myself on the bed. Kylo clicked the tv off and in a matter of seconds, he had divested me of his jersey and my panties. He wasted no time sliding his hand between my legs to discover how wet I was, and he growled. 

  
“Aren’t you going to turn the light off?” I whimpered.

  
“If you really want me to.” His lips brushed my neck, sweeping over the gland, and I shuddered. Then he jerked back abruptly and looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

  
“Did he touch you?”

  
In that moment, I figured a little white lie would be better than the truth. Hopefully Kylo wouldn’t be able to distinguish Ben’s scent from his own. 

  
“No,” I said. “Course not.” 

He stared into my eyes for another moment. “I hope you’re telling me the _truth,_ Omega.”

  
The light clicked off and he resumed touching me, hands skating over my breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers as I let out a long moan. 

  
He pushed me backwards against the pillows and his mouth trailed southward down my belly, finally resting his chin on my mound, eyes searing into me. I was already very wet. He slid one thick finger inside me up to the knuckle and I writhed under him. 

  
“Who gets to taste this pussy, fuck this pussy?"

  
“You, Kylo. Only you.”

  
He grunted his approval and then his mouth covered my sex as he licked and sucked. The rush of pleasure was so intense my eyes fluttered closed and I just lay back and surrendered to it. When I opened my eyes I saw that the bedroom door had been pushed open a little wider. The hallway was dark now, but I could just barely make out a shape, poised at the doorway. And then I saw the glimmer of his dark eyes.

  
Ben. Watching us.

  
The sudden realization only intensified every little touch, every swipe of his tongue, exciting me more. I found myself moaning louder, babbling the kind of shit I only say during heat sex. And Kylo? Well, he _loved it_ , of course 

“Want you to come for me, little one. Come on my tongue so I can give you my knot.”

  
“Yes, Alpha… god, _your mouth, Alpha..._ feels so _good…”_

  
I closed my eyes as I came, but I could still see Ben’s eyes burned into my retina. Watching us. Watching _me._

  
As pleasure rolled over me in waves, I threw my head back and wailed, clamping my thighs against Kylo’s ears, and even then, he didn’t stop, drawing out every last second of my climax. 

  
“Who makes you come like this, Omega?”

  
“You… _only you,_ Alpha….” I murmured as I steeped in bliss, little aftershocks still coursing through me. 

  
When I opened my eyes, Ben was gone. 


	10. Simmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sleeping with a full moon blanket  
> Sand and feathers for my head  
> Dreams have never been the answer  
> And dreams have never made my bed
> 
> And I'm lost behind  
> And the words I'll never find  
> And I'm left behind  
> As the seasons roll on by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.....tension..

BEN

The minute I was back in my room, after what I had just seen--Kylo with his head buried between Rey's legs--my hand was on my cock seeking relief. I came in about thirty seconds.

When I opened my eyes Saturday morning, my thoughts were already fuzzy. It was strangely like being hungover but I hadn’t had more than a single beer Friday evening. Dream fragments had floated in and out of my head all night, to the point where sleep and consciousness had blended together.

That shouldn’t have been the case: I should have slept soundly after my early morning flight in from San Fran and the five hour drive north to Grandma Padme's house. But then, I hadn't been prepared to see Kylo--not this way, with a mate. I hadn't been prepared for Rey. Even now, my mind was swirling with images of her in that goddamn Knicks jersey, her long, sculpted legs bare. Her pretty little freckles....her _scent._ Lying there in the dark with her legs wrapped around Kylo's neck.....the _noises_ she made.

God help me. 

Had she left the door open on purpose? Did she _want me_ to see her that way? Just the idea of it was enough to send the blood rushing to my cock.

It wasn't the fact that she was an Omega, or that she was so lovely. Something about her called to me. She was obviously on suppressants, but I could still scent her. I could only imagine how she would smell without them, in full heat. 

Fucking hell.

This was not good. She was my brother's girl. He deserved to be _happy,_ for once in his miserable life.

Rey responded to me in a way that told me should could feel it, too. But there was no way I was going to let my own feelings get in the way. I'd stay a couple of days and then drive back to the city. Hanging with Leia through the holiday would be a lot less trying on my conscience. 

When I went down to the kitchen, Rey was there pouring herself a coffee. This time she had on leggings and what I could only assume was another one of Kylo’s shirts because it was so damn big on her. She glanced up at me when I came in and I gave her an awkward smile.

  
“Morning,” she sang, biting her lip. “Did you sleep okay?” The soft flush that crossed her cheeks told me that she was fully aware that I had spied on them last night.

  
“Uh, yeah,” I lied. I shook my head. “Mhm, knocked out.” 

  
She chuckled softly as if she knew better. 

  
“Where’s the big guy?”

  
She glanced back at me. “Oh, he’s showering. He’ll be down in a minute.”

  
I nodded. “That’s cool. I’d be happy to make breakfast, if that’s okay with you?”

  
She flashed me an adorable wry grin. “Kylo likes to make breakfast on sweekends. It’s kind of his thing.”

  
I held up a hand. “Ah, well I wouldn’t want to upset the routine.” 

  
“Would you like coffee?”

  
“Sure, I’ll get it.” 

  
I moved slowly towards her, sensing the tension in her body, responding to…..me. Just like I was responding to her. It hovered in the air around her--that aroma like burnt sugar, maple syrup. Sweet and a little spicy. She handed me a mug and I took it, my fingers brushing against hers. Maybe _not_ accident-ally.

  
“So,” I said to distract myself, as I poured. “Do I get to hear the story today?”

  
Rey was leaning back against the counter, not six inches away, looking up at me as she sipped her coffee. 

  
“Story?”

  
“Of how you two met,” I clarified. 

  
She let out a soft sigh. “Oh that, yeah. It was pretty dramatic.”

  
“What’s pretty dramatic?” Kylo rumbled from the staircase, hair wet, fresh from his shower.

  
“The story of how we met." She gazed at him adoringly. 

  
Kylo nodded. He walked straight to Rey and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. After a moment, he turned to me.

  
“I was on my bike one evening, cruising down I-87 when I had an urge to catch up with a car that was _way_ ahead of me,” he started.

  
“An urge?”

  
“Yeah, an impulse. It was like something was telling me that I had to catch up; I had no idea why, but I did it. And Rey was in the car with this Alpha asshole. He kidnapped her.”

  
I settled back on my elbows. “No shit?”

“Nope. I kept swerving into him, to get him to pull over and he finally did. Then I went to find out if he was her mate…” Kylo’s eyes were on Rey’s as he spoke. “I could see from the fear on her face that he wasn’t. So, I drew my weapon and held it right to his head, told her to get out, and she ran.” He shrugged. “That’s pretty much the whole story. It took some work to convince her to trust me, but…eventually, she did. And now, here we are," he finished with a big, dopey smile.

“That’s an amazing story, you realize, right? Holy _shit_. You _rescued_ her.”

  
Rey was nuzzling into his neck now and Kylo kissed the top of her head. 

  
“I don’t really think about it that way,” he said, nonchalant. “It happened, and it’s one of those things you just can’t explain. I’m not a big believer in fate, but it was pretty clear to both of us that it was meant to be.”

Kylo really tended to be modest most of the time. For all his faults self-aggrandization was not one of them. I could only stare. They were obviously so happy, so in love. 

  
“Yeah,” was all I could think to say. “Amazing. Well, buddy you deserve to be happy,” I said sincerely. I patted his arm and felt him stiffen under my touch. I sighed, wondering if he would ever let me in.

After a moment, his face softened. 

“Thanks. Yeah, I got really lucky. I don’t know how it happened but, it did.” He smiled at Rey and she bit her lip, glowing back at him. 

  
Kylo shifted his focus abruptly, a typical move when he wasn’t sure how to process his emotions. “I’m making breakfast. Who wants what?”

  
Rey’s eyes widened. “Pancakes, please,” she chirped. 

“You got it, little one. Ben? You okay with pancakes?”

  
“Sure. Sounds great,” I shrugged. My mouth was already starting to water. I usually didn’t eat a lot of carbs, but I was on vacation and it wouldn't kill me to break wiith my usual Paleo regimen this week.

  
As Kylo pulled things from the cabinet to make breakfast, I took at seat at the kitchen island so I could watch them together. The look in her eyes made me think of the way my mate, Zorrie, used to look at me. I felt it in my chest, a squeezing pain. I would never have her back. I was torn between a fresh wave of loss and envy of Kylo for what he had with Rey. 

  
As Kylo busied himself with what he was doing, Rey’s gaze drifted back to me. 

  
“You were in the service?” she asked, glancing at my dog tags. 

  
I nodded. “Marines.”

  
She tilted her head. “Can I see those?” 

  
I paused, noting how the black of her pupils swallowed up the soft sea-green. I swallowed hard. 

  
“Sure."

  
I was dimly aware of Kylo glancing behind him to watch as Rey approached. She stood beside me, her flank against the island as she reached up to lift the dog tags off my neck to cradle them in her palm. She looked at them carefully, reverently. I don’t think a single person in my life had ever looked at my tags that closely. 

Her thumb brushed against the metal, warming it. She was so _warm_. I could feel the heat emanating from her body and it made me want to put my hands on her. 

If she stood this close to me for too long, it was going to be awfully hard to maintain control. I could feel myself stiffening in my sweats, and I knew my brother was aware of everything. How could he not be? He was an Alpha too, and he was my twin. 

  
“Are you still active duty?” she asked, eyes wide.

  
“No, reserve. Started at the San Francisco police academy a couple years back.”

  
“San Francisco?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
She lowered her voice as she continued to probe me. “What’s it like there? Warm?”

I had to laugh. It was a common assumption people made.

"Not really," I said. "It's Northern California. Much cooler than L.A. We rarely get snow, though."

She made an excited little squeak. "I love snow. It's one of the things I like about New York."

"Where are you from originally, Rey?" 

She gave me a strange little smile. "I'm from nowhere," she said.

  
The third time Kylo had turned and caught us so close together, his tightly protected patience was wearing thin. 

  
“Rey,” he called sternly. “C'mere." 

  
Her eyes twinkled before she slid away. “Scuse me.”

She crowded him against the counter and Kylo grabbed a handful of her ass, stealing a quick kiss. Rey gigged.

  
I was done for-- _totally_ smitten. 

Over breakfast, Kylo fired questions at me: how was I managing since Zorrie's death (barely), did I like my job (usually), when did I last see our parents. 

  
“I come home every chance I get. Every holiday.”

  
“Hmm,” he mused, spearing a forkful of sausage. “Well, of _course_ you do.” His gaze locked onto mine, sharp and mocking. “See Rey, Ben's the _good_ son; I'm the prodigal son. You know the story, right?"

  
Rey set her fork down abruptly. She had eaten most of her food enthusiastically, only slowing as the tension between Kylo and me started to peak. 

  
“No. I’m not much for Bible stories,” she said softly.

  
Kylo chuckled. “Well, maybe not. But you get the idea, in theory.”

  
“You know, Leia said nothing to me about you being mated, Kylo. Otherwise I would have thought twice before rushing up here with no warning.”

  
Kylo stared at me, his eyebrows skating up. “Because she doesn’t know, big brother. She has no idea.”

  
I nodded vaguely, wondering how Rey felt about all of this. How much she even knew—or what she didn’t know. And then I asked the question that had been nagging at me since the night before.

“How old are you, Rey?” 

  
She startled and her eyes met Kylo's. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. 

  
“Almost eighteen,” she said.

  
Seventeen. The girl was seventeen, and she was here with her mate, my brother—the pot-smoking, rule breaking, car-stealing ex-con. 

  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It sure as hell didn't make me want her any less. 

When I opened them, they were kissing softly in front of me.

++

An hour later, I was curled up in one corner of the couch. Kylo sat on the other side, with Rey between us. 

  
We were watching MSNBC, The Rachel Maddow Show. I thought Rachel was brilliant, but I couldn’t really focus on anything other than them at the moment. 

  
“Any plans for the day, guys?” I tried. 

  
I was met with two pair of eyes, full of indifference. Kylo shrugged. 

"Not really," he muttered. "Chilling."

I tried focusing on the show. After a few minutes, Kylo stirred, leaning down to reach for a small wooden box on the coffee table. He set it on his knee as Rey watched, rapt. 

  
“I have an idea,” he said. “Let’s get high.”

  
Rey’s eyes shifted to me. 

  
I met Kylo’s narrowed gaze. “You _do_ smoke, don’t you Marine?”

  
I pursed my lips and nodded, because of course, yeah. I shouldn't, of course, but...fuck it.

Rey and I both sat, transfixed, as Kylo's fingers moved with speed and dexterity, producing a flawless, fat joint. He mixed the fragrant green buds with some loose tobacco, and the resulting masterpiece was much thicker than my middle finger and curved a bit. When he was done, licking up the side to seal the paper, he held it up proudly.

  
“That’s a big ass joint,” Rey chuckled.

  
“That’s not a joint, little one," he grinned. "It’s a _spliff.”_

  
I raised my eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Damn right,” he said, pulling out a lighter to fire it up. He held it between his lips for a few seconds until it caught, and then he took a deep drag and held it in. Finally, he breathed out: “You gonna get with this?”

  
My eyes went to Rey; she was watching him intently. It was obvious he wasn’t asking her. 

I nodded.

He gave it to Rey first and she took a toke. As she exhaled, I could see her features relax even more. After a few seconds, she sat back and looked at me through lowered lids as I pulled on the spliff. 

  
It was _strong._

  
We passed it back a couple more times, not speaking. I could feel the energy shifting in the room as inhibitions started to dissolve. When Rey’s eyes stayed on mine for a moment too long, I forced myself to look away. I was sure Kylo could feel it. I looked at my brother, his heavy scent permeating the room and irritating me just a bit. Normally, I wasn’t bothered by it. But now I realized, it was because of Rey's presence. _His_ _Omega._

The one that I couldn't help but want for myself. 

  
“Do you ever plan on going back on blockers?” I asked him. 

  
He puffed out a breath of smoke. “Why should I?”

  
We both watched as Rey took another hit. I could tell she was feeling it; her eyelids were heavy and her movements were slow and relaxed. When she held it out for me, I waved her hand away and she handed it back to Kylo.

  
I shrugged. “Doesn’t your P.O. give you a hard time about it?”

  
Kylo snorted. “Hux? No. He has bigger fish to fry. The other two guys in the garage are both betas, so it doesn’t really bother them.” Rey reached over to take what was left of the joint from him—had we really smoked that whole thing? Kylo shook his head and stared into her eyes. He laughed softly.

  
“Your eyes are black, little one. You’re _baked.”_

  
She giggled. “Yeah, I guess so.” She stood up and stretched her lithe body like a cat, two pair of Alpha eyes dragging over every inch of her. “I’m gonna get something to drink. Anybody thirsty?”

  
Kylo and I both shook our heads.

  
When she was gone, he looked at me. “You know what? You’re pretty much the only company I’ve had since I got out. Well, not counting Hux of course. And Rey. Good thing you’re my brother. I wouldn’t let another Alpha anywhere near her.”

  
I nodded in understanding. “I can see that she’s good for you,” I said. “But….Kylo. She’s seventeen.”

  
He puffed air out of his nose and looked away. “No shit. It’ll be fine. She’ll graduate in June and her birthday is in July. Maybe we’ll get married then, I don't know. If she wants to." He paused. "Don't kid yourself. She's a lot more mature than you think."

I could see that. “She doesn't want to go to college?” 

  
He nodded vaguely and I could see him struggling with the idea. “She’s talked about it. Wants to study film.” He scratched his stubble. “I know, it’s selfish of me not to want her to go. I don’t want to be caveman-ish about it, but I just feel super protective of her.” His eyes drifted back to mine. "She’s already smarter than me.”

  
I sighed. “Oh, Kylo. You could go back, too.”

  
He raised his eyebrows. “And study what, exactly?”

  
“Engineering, maybe? You’ve always been great at putting things together. Aeronautics? You could become a pilot like dad.”

  
Kylo laughed mockingly. “Yeah, wouldn’t he just shit all over himself if that happened.”

  
“Listen, why don’t you drive down to the city next week and have Thanksgiving with us? Mom would love it. You could bring Rey.”

  
Kylo rolled his head gently to loosen up the muscles. “Hm, yeah Rey would probably like that. She’s got no family. Maybe we will.” 

  
Rey returned, plopping down on the couch between us with her glass of water and an apple. I was stunned to see her eating so soon after our huge breakfast. Kylo smiled and jerked his chin toward her.

  
“Now, this one can _eat.”_

  
My mind immediately went in a different direction. 

  
He patted his thigh, signaling her to sit on his lap. She settled down between his tree-trunk legs and sank her teeth into the apple. I felt the blood pounding in my ears, and I was hyper aware of my own heartbeat. I was _fucked up._

  
I couldn’t keep my eyes off them. Kylo had one arm wrapped around her while the other stroked her hair. Rey sighed and lolled her head against his shoulder, still chewing her mouthful of apple. Kylo nuzzled against her gland, licked it, and she squirmed, grinding her ass against his crotch. He shifted position beneath her and swore under his breath. 

  
I could see the outline of her nipples through the fabric and I was aching to put my mouth on them. As I watched, he slid his hand up under the jersey and palmed one of her small breasts. Rey’s lashes fluttered closed and she let out a soft moan as he played with a nipple. 

  
Kylo and I were in sync, his hands going where only my thoughts could. My sweatpants were starting to feel restrictive as the blood surged south. 

  
Then he did something I never would have expected: he bunched the fabric in one hand and tugged it up quickly, fully exposing a breast to the cool air in the room. He leaned down and took it between his lips, sucking hard. Rey’s soft mewls got louder and I thought I was going to come in my pants. 

  
I wondered if he had forgotten I was there.

  
I cleared my throat and shifted deeper into the cushions. I was going to have to excuse myself in a minute if he didn’t stop this little performance. 

  
Kylo released her nipple with a wet pop and slid her shirt back down. He looked at me with vague amusement. 

  
“What’s the matter, big brother? See something you like?”

  
 _“Jesus,_ Kylo,” I muttered. 

  
“What? She doesn’t mind, do you, Omega?”

  
Bleary-eyed, Rey glanced over at me. Kylo whispered something in her ear and she nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off me. 

  
“It’s okay if you touch her,” Kylo rumbled. “She wants you to.”

  
Rey said nothing but I felt like she was waiting for me. _Inviting_ me. 

  
_Omega._

  
I reached over and followed Kylo’s lead. Rey hissed when my fingertips made contact with her neglected nipple. Encouraging me, though I had no idea _why,_ Kylo pulled the shirt over her head. I caressed her soft skin, cupping her breasts before leaning forward to cover one with my mouth. She tasted as good as I would have expected, even better. I laved her nipple with my tongue, drawing the same sounds out of her that Kylo had just minutes before. I felt her body shifting beneath me but paid no mind, fully focused on her taste and her little moans. 

  
“Ben,” he said softly. When I raised my head, he helped position Rey so that her legs were stretched out across his thighs, her upper body draped over me. Her leggings were off somehow--she was naked now, except for her panties, all smooth golden legs and freckled torso. She was like a little dancer, strong and lithe. 

So beautiful.

Kylo slid her panties down and sank his fingers into her wet center. He licked his lips and gave me a wicked smile. 

  
“She’s so wet. Aren’t you, babygirl? My sweet little Omega,” he whispered, working her with his fingers. She started making the cutest little sounds.

I took that as my cue and turned my attention to the other nipple, sweeping the flat of my tongue against it, sucking it into my mouth.

We worked in tandem, my brother and I, feeling Rey come apart slowly under his fingers and my mouth. She was delicious, reminding me of all the things I had been missing. When her legs started to shake, I knew she was close. 

I never wanted to switch places with Kylo before in my life, but I sure as hell wanted to _now._

"Come on, baby. That's right," he purred.

Rey's back bowed and she let out a _howl,_ a primal sound of pleasure like I had never heard. She lay between us, her body shuddering as she rode out her orgasm. 

As she drifted back down, I cradled her head in my hands and Kylo stroked her legs, eyes trained on her adoringly. Rey settled against us, satisfied and blissful. After a short time, her breathing slowed and I knew she had drifted off. 

My cock was throbbing, in need of release. Kylo looked over at me. He _knew,_ of course. 

"How long has it been, Ben? Since...?" he made a vague gesture toward the beautiful, sleeping girl in our laps. 

I looked back at Rey, resting peacefully. "Not since Zorrie," I admitted.

The two of us sat there for awhile, just like that, Rey sleeping between us. It would have been a perfect moment, if it weren't for my painful hard-on.

When Rey finally stirred and sat up, she looked a little confused. I was really hoping she didn't regret anything that had happened. I sure as hell didn't. 

She moved back to sitting between us like before and reached for the t-shirt to put on. Too bad. Suddenly I felt her hand on my thigh and I met her eyes. She trailed her hand up to palm my cock through my sweatpants and let out a shaky breath.   
  
I glanced over at Kylo and he gave me a small smile of approval. 

Rey bit her lip and traced the outline of my hard-on before sliding her hand under the waistband of my sweats. 

I couldn't help but utter a quiet _ho_ _ly fuck_ when I felt her warm hands wrap around the base of my cock. Her hands were small and a bit awkward, but what she lacked in experience she more than made up for in enthusiasm. 

It wouldn't have mattered, anyway; I was so keyed up, having her breathe on me probably would have made me come.

I hissed as she ran her hand slowly up and down the length of my dick, giving the head extra attention. She rubbed the base where the knot was already starting to well--it felt incredible.

"Do you like this, Ben?" she asked, her voice shy even now.

"Uh huh," was about the extent of my articulation. I closed my eyes as she continued to move her hand; I was gonna come and it was gonna happen fast, but I didn't even care.

I heard her say something else but I didn't make the words out clearly. I looked at her. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Would it be okay if I used my mouth?"

I nearly choked.

My eyes went right to Kylo, calmly watching us. He merely raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to answer her question. 

"Yes," I said. "I mean....if you _want to."_

She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Seasons," Chris Cornell. Singles, 1992


	11. Scorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO, REY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to note updated tags!! Tag for self harm has been added, but it will not be addressed in this chapter. 
> 
> So happy to have so many lovely readers, and thank you all for your support!! It really means the world to me. xx

Watching Rey kneel between Ben’s legs and take him into her mouth felt…surreal. I felt like I was floating outside my own body, watching her go down on _me_. Not ten minutes before, she had been lying across our laps while we both worked her over until she came good and hard. But that was different; I felt in control then. Now, she was touching him and I was just sitting there, a bystander. If I hadn’t been so blasted on Kush, I probably would have ripped her away from him.

But it wasn't Ben's fault that he was drawn to her. I understood. More than that, I trusted him, even if my internal Alpha would rise up against anyone or anything that was perceived a threat. So I let curiosity get the better of me. I let it happen.

My brother looked positively wrecked as he lay there, Rey’s sweet pink lips wrapped around his cock and sucking enthusiastically, as she tried not to choke. His eyes were closed, face scrunched up in the way that only comes with extreme pain or intense pleasure. He made these little grunting noises and I wondered if he was holding back because I was there. Rey was getting into it the way she does with me, whining deep in her throat, and I knew it was making her wet. She was close enough for me to reach over and check but I couldn’t make myself move—not to stop them, not to touch her, not even to touch myself.

At some point, Ben’s eyes fluttered-- I heard his plaintive _Fuck, Rey, omigod_ , and I knew he was gonna lose it. My dick was throbbing-I reached down just to give it a squeeze. Ben’s eyes were open now, hazy with lust, and he looked right at me. I sent him a silent message confirming that I wasn’t about to kill him, and he closed them again.

  
“Rey…here it comes, baby,” he said, his voice ragged.

 _Baby._ _My_ mate. I felt my Alpha stir, on the verge of rage that she would swallow his cum.

_My Omega._

She quickened her motions, her head bobbing faster as she brought him to the finish. Ben’s eyes rolled back, showing white, hips stuttering as he came with a low growl. More than a year’s worth of tension and grief flowed out of him as he shot down her throat. The thought that it was like an exorcism drifted through my head.

Crazy—Kush brain thoughts.

Ben’s head flopped backwards, his whole body going limp as Rey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked over at me. I instantly felt the whisper of anxiety floating through our bond. She didn’t want me to be angry.

I let out a slow breath and reached for her hand. “Upstairs,” I said.

She nodded and got to her feet, a bit unsteady. I stood up and stared at her for a good five seconds before grabbing her and flinging her over my shoulder. She let out a little shriek, more of pleasure than fear, and I moved quickly to the staircase. Halfway up, I glanced down at Ben, who was watching us curiously.

“You coming?”

I didn’t wait for his answer but continued straight to our bedroom.

Outside the door, I set her down on her feet.

“You ready for my knot, Omega?”

She nodded, eyes wide.

I pointed to my ear as if I hadn’t heard. “I’m sorry?”

“Yes, Alpha,” she whimpered. “I need it. Need your knot.”

“Good girl.”

The thought that she was on the verge of her heat flashed through my mind again, but I wasn't going to think about that now.

Rey tore her off the sweatshirt and threw herself across the bed the way she always did, and I couldn’t help but smile as I stripped off my sleep pants.

“I don’t want you to think I’m angry,” I said truthfully. “Just need to make sure you know who your Alpha is.”

She raised her eyebrows, her eyes returning my heat. “Kylo, _you’re_ my Alpha. You know that. I love you, baby.”

I smiled as warmth flooded my chest. “That’s my girl.”

I crawled up her body to kiss her sweet mouth—all mine, even though she’d just tasted my brother’s come. She was still mine, and she would always be mine.

I pushed Rey’s legs wide apart and lined myself up to enter her. “So much slick, little one,” I whispered into her ear, and she whined in response. She ran her fingers gently over my gland and a flash of pleasure went through me that only intensified my almost-painful erection.

Just before I plunged into her, I saw look over my shoulder. I turned halfway and saw Ben standing there in the doorway, like he didn’t know what to do or where to look. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You’re welcome to watch,” I offered, with a quick glance at Rey, “If it’s okay with her.”

She bit her lip and nodded. “Yes. Stay,” she agreed.

“Lucky you. You’ve got a front row seat,” I told him. “Reserved for twins only.”

He cracked a little smile at that and settled into the chair on the other side of the room.

I settled between her thighs—my favorite place to be, in all the world—with Ben's eyes glued on us. But right then, it really didn’t matter if he was there or not. I nuzzled against her neck and sucked on her gland, making her eyes flutter and her body tremble. I trailed my tongue down the long column of her throat, over her collarbone. Her skin was sweet and salty and her body vibrated under my touch.

I paused at her breast, before taking her nipple into my mouth.

“Who’s your Alpha, Rey?”

“You are, Kylo,” she moaned as I sucked on her nipples, one at a time. They were very sensitive, as I had discovered shortly after we first got together. I knew I could make her come just by playing with them. I drew my tongue across one, and then sucked it into my mouth, rolling the other between my fingers—and then I switched. But I was pulsing, the knot ready to pop. I needed to be inside her too badly to wait.

I pushed in with a single, rough thrust, making her cry out.

“That’s right, little one. This is _my_ pussy, isn’t it?” I pulled out slowly and thrust back in, waiting for her answer.

“God, _yes.”_ she moaned.

Mixed in with her burnt sugar aroma, another scent lingered—foreign yet familiar, almost like mine--the scent of another Alpha-my twin. Suddenly, I was on edge. I forced my internal Alpha to back down, to just enjoy the moment.

I made a point of glancing over at Ben, in the chair, cock gripped tightly in his hand as he worked himself. Watching us, watching her. I knew he wanted to be in my place. I could tell. I could _smell it._

And I couldn’t fucking blame him.

“Ben wishes he could be here right now,” I panted in her ear, raising one of her legs to rest on my shoulder, so I could take her at another angle, deeper. Rey let out a surprised little cry that only sharpened my hunger.

“Isn’t that right, big brother?”

I eyed him coolly as he jerked off, barely managing a strangled " _Yes."_

I swiveled my hips and let out a long groan. “I don’t blame him, Omega. This is the sweetest pussy…I ever tasted.” I kissed her chin, her neck. “But you’re mine. _All mine,_ ” I reminded her.

“Oh Alpha, I need—”

“What do you need, Omega?”

“Play with it, Alpha, please. You know what I need.”

My fingers moved to her clit and traced small circles on it, as I felt her spin out of control.

“Alpha, Alpha…,.”she chanted as I ran my tongue over her gland and felt her tighten around me, the knot thickening.

“Come on my cock, baby so I can give you my knot.”

She yelled my name louder than I’d ever heard her as she came. I bit down on her gland, wishing I could mate her a second time.

“That’s it, baby. That’s my girl.” I flooded into her, and the knot locked us together—tied us, the way we should be. Bound.

One.

I slumped against her panting, feeling her heart pound against my chest, as we both started to come down. After a moment, I started to turn us to spare her the brunt of my weight. I glanced at Ben for a minute. He was still stroking himself slowly, still hard, his knot inflamed. His eyes were drilling into both of us. Rey took no notice; she was out of it.

I felt the pressure rising quickly in my balls and knew I was about to come again. I nuzzled into her hair as it happened and then I drifted.

I was half-asleep when I felt Rey shift against me. I opened one eye and she was watching me with a dreamy little smile on her face. We were still locked together, but I could feel the knot starting to deflate a little.

“That was…really something,” she murmured.

I chuckled. “Mmh. You like being watched?”

“Only because it was him. I wouldn’t want anyone else to.”

I nodded and turned to look at the chair where Ben had been sitting—he was gone.

Awhile later, after the knot had gone down, Rey took a shower and I headed downstairs to check what was in the fridge. I wanted to make sure we were well stocked before her heat started, and Saturdays were always our shopping day. 

As I was making my list, Rey came downstairs in fresh clothes, her hair up in a towel. 

  
“Do you want anything special from the store?”

  
“Can you just get me some ice cream?”

  
I looked at her in bewilderment. “You really want ice cream? Rey, it’s November.”

  
She pouted. “So what? I always eat ice cream in the winter.”

  
I chuckled. “Of course, you do,” I teased. “What flavor?”

  
“Hmm…Mint chip,” she said. “Coffee.”

  
“Well, which is it?”

  
“Both,” she chirped. 

  
I rolled my eyes and added ice cream to the list. 

  
“Anything else? We need to be stocked up before your heat.”

"Can't think of anything else right now," she shrugged. “Is Ben staying?” 

  
I raised my eyes to her. “I don’t know yet.” 

  
She hummed and sat at the island. “I’m hungry.” 

  
I sighed. “There’s some leftovers from last night. I’ll cook later.”

  
“Why don’t you want me to go with you?”

  
“You know why, Rey. I don’t want you going out this close to your heat. Even with me. Last night was an exception."

  
She worried her lower lip. “Fine. Where'd he go?"

“His room, I guess. Sleeping, probably.”

  
I kissed her forehead and put on my jacket. “Maybe there’s a decent movie on.”

  
She wandered back over to the couch and plopped down with the remote. I paused at the door.

  
“Hey.”

  
She turned. “Yeah?”

  
“Do you wanna drive down to the city for Thanksgiving and meet my mother?”

  
Her eyes widened. “Really? Can we?”

  
I waggled my head. “Maybe. I haven’t fully decided yet.”

  
She huffed. “So why’d you ask, dummy?”

I gave her a mock scowl. “Watch it, Omega.”

  
She giggled. “Well, I hope you decide to. That would be fun.”

"We'll see," I said.

  
  
++

REY 

I was just getting settled on the couch when I realized _Goldfinger_ was about to start. Too bad Kylo would miss most of it. It was one of my favorite Bond movies, ever. I was thinking about making some popcorn when I heard footsteps descending the stairs...and a now familiar scent tickled my nostrils. 

  
I glanced back. Ben stopped halfway down, his hair rumpled. Kylo was obviously right; he had been sleeping. 

  
I tried not to think about how good he looked like that—just like Kylo. Sleepy, disheveled, with unkempt hair. I always thought Kylo looked hotter than hell that way. 

But no point in thinking about that. Or about how hot it was having Ben watch us fuck. Nope. I wasn’t gonna think about that, _nope._

  
“Hey,” I called, all casual. “Wanna watch _Goldfinger?"_

  
I heard him grunt something. 

"Where’s Kylo?” he frowned.

  
“Went shopping,” I said, turning my back to him. 

  
I focused on the start of the movie trying to ignore Ben. But I could feel his eyes on me, and his scent was spiking. Smoke and pine, like Kylo but more….. _green._ Like a rain-soaked forest. 

  
Ben moved closer slowly, til he was standing less than a foot away behind. I closed my eyes and took a deep whiff. God, it was _good_. I felt a tightening deep inside my belly. 

  
After a moment, his hands were in my hair. 

  
“So I guess we’re all alone, huh?” he asked. 

I exhaled sharply. I couldn’t move.

Ben leaned closer, his nose trailing along my ear, across my jaw, coming to rest on my gland, which was starting to pulse a bit now. Damn. 

That meant my heat was only hours away.

  
“Mmm, you smell so good, sweet girl.” His breath was hot in my ear and it sent a thrill through me, straight to my clit. “You’re almost on your heat, huh? I can smell it."

  
A little moan slipped out, I couldn’t help it and I hated myself for it. I pushed away from him and got to my feet. 

  
“I’m gonna make some-some popcorn,” I mumbled and bolted for the kitchen.

  
I could feel Ben’s eyes blazing into my back as I searched the cabinets for the microwave popcorn. Shit, anything to get me to stop thinking about him. It wasn’t right. I loved Kylo. I would never hurt him.

  
I finally spotted the box on a high shelf and reached for it. 

  
“Need some help?"

  
“No, no that’s okay. I got it,” I snapped. I climbed up on the counter on my knees so I could reach for the box then hopped down. I heard Ben chuckle behind me.

  
I avoided his eyes as the popcorn popped, did everything I could not to look at him. For his part, he kept his distance, safe on the couch--at least for now.   
  
Once the popcorn was done, I carried a big bowl over to where he was sitting and sat down exactly the way I was before. Ben sat at the other end of the couch and we both started getting into the movie….or at least, trying to. 

  
At one point, I felt his hand wrap around my ankle and stroke it. Just that touch alone sent flames licking up through my legs to my pussy. I stuffed a handful of popcorn into my mouth, trying to ignore the effect Ben was having. My eyes stayed on the screen. 

  
“I love Kylo,” I said quietly.

  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn and fix me with a stare. “So do I."

  
I shifted my eyes to his. “How did your mate die?”

  
He looked away then, back to the tv. I saw his throat bob and I immediately regretted asking. 

  
“Car accident,” he said distantly, his voice thickening. “Semi truck lost control and slammed into her car. She never knew what hit her.”

  
I caught my breath. Shit. I felt like _absolute shit._ He squeezed my ankle again and looked over to me, his eyes watery now. 

  
“You remind me of her, a little," he smiled-- a bit forced, but a smile regardless. 

  
“I do? She looked like me?”

  
“No, not really," he sniffed as if fighting back tears. “Your spirit. Your... _feistiness_. She didn’t take any of my shit.” He laughed softly but there was a palpable sadness in his voice. 

  
We sat there for a long time, just watching the movie in silence. He kept his hand on my ankle the whole time, sometimes drawing small circles on it with his thumb. Part of me knew I should ask him to stop, but I didn't want to. 

  
The house phone rang suddenly and we both jumped. 

  
“Fuck,” I said, leaping up to grab it. “It’s probably Kylo.” I reached for it. 

"Hello?"

  
“Hey baby." His voice was deeper than usual--so serious.

  
I smiled, relieved to hear his voice. “Hey. Everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah, just thought I’d check in to see if you needed anything else.”

  
“Oh, right. Ben, do you need or want anything from the store?”

  
He thought for a moment. “Beer. And toothpaste.”

  
I repeated his words into the phone.

"Ben's up?" Kylo asked, an edge of suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, why?" I asked too quickly.

His voice notched lower. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, just watching a movie. That's all," I sounded like I was trying too hard to be calm--even I could hear it.

Kylo sighed heavily on the other end. "Okay then. Beer and toothpaste. You guys can order pizza, if you want. I'll be home in thirty."

  
“Right. Love ya, babe,” I said. I don’t know why—just felt the need to say it.

  
“Love you, too. Be _good,_ Rey."

  
I sat the phone back in the cradle and looked over at Ben. For what felt like a very long minute, we just stared at each other.

“He’ll be back in thirty minutes,” I said, my throat suddenly dry.

Ben rose to his feet slowly and stalked towards me. I stood exactly where I was, pinned by his gaze. He stopped right in front of me and cupped my cheek, making me meet his eyes.

  
“Never in my life,” he said softly, “have I been envious of my brother. Until now.” 

He traced my lower lip, like Kylo had done so many times. I could feel myself dripping—his thick fingers, his voice, his _scent--_ all stealing my self-control.

  
“I hope he knows how lucky he is, that he gets to have you. Be inside you. He's a lucky dog."

  
Oh _fuck_. My belly fluttered. 

  
“Would you let me taste you, just once? It’s only fair. You tasted me ….” he stroked my cheek lightly, and I felt the slick pooling in my panties. “I’d love to taste that sweet pussy. Please, Rey." 

  
I couldn’t speak but I must have nodded.

  
Ben kissed me gently once on the mouth before sinking to his knees. He pressed his head to my stomach, pushing up my t-shirt to bare my belly. I shivered when he started to kiss my breasts, hot, open-mouthed kisses over my belly-button....and lower. His words reached my ears in whispered threads. I heard _sweetheart,_ and _taste so good_ as I Iet go, giving in to my body's demands, to the urgings of my Omega. 

  
  



	12. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're prepared for some angsty stuff....
> 
> This chapter (and the next) reference self-harm (Cutting).

REY

The moment after I came, I regretted letting him touch me.

Ben mumbled something about going to take a shower, because of course he’d need to. Kylo would smell me on him. He was probably already on his way back, and the thought that he’d find me this way—that he’d smell Ben on _me_ , that he’d know what we’d done brought me to the brink of a full-blown panic attack.

I hurried upstairs, straight to the bathroom. Even though I had taken a shower only an hour ago, I got back in so I could wash between my legs. I felt dirty. Who knows what Kylo would do if he knew? He always managed to control his temper around me, but I knew he had one. I was terrified of what he might do to Ben. 

  
I soaped up the washcloth to clean my pussy—something I remember Rose telling me wasn’t a good idea because soap can screw up the good bacteria, which could cause a yeast infection, blah blah, but I didn’t care. I couldn’t have Kylo find out that Ben's mouth had been on me.

We were mated. It was permanent. But that didn't mean he couldn't punish me, didn't mean it wouldn't change his feelings for me. 

  
It wouldn’t have been the same if Ben had done it in front of him—at least then, it wouldn’t feel like a dirty secret. We were all so stoned when they both started touching me, it didn’t matter—and Kylo initiated it. Maybe if Ben had asked him, it would be okay, but I don’t see Kylo agreeing just like I knew there was no way he’d let Ben fuck me.

  
Kylo had been nothing but good to me, and I had gone behind his back. All he did was take care of me, protect me, love me.

  
I didn’t deserve him.

  
_Who gets to taste this pussy, Rey?_

  
_You, only you, Kylo._

  
That had been true every time I said it til now. I was a goddamn _cheater._ Faithless.

  
I sank to my knees, disgusted with myself, and curled up against the cold tile as the tears started. Slick was beginning to come as well, but I didn’t want to think about my heat.

Eventually, I managed to pull myself together, knowing Kylo would be back soon. I retrieved one of his soiled t-shirts from the laundry bin and rubbed it over myself, especially over my gland. When I looked in the mirror I looked normal, except for my eyes, which were red and puffy. I pored through the medicine cabinet for some eyedrops when something else caught my eye: the mini pair of scissors he used for his beard.

++

KYLO

  
When I returned from the store, arms laden with bags, neither Rey nor Ben was in the living room. The tv was still on, the damn James Bond movie.

 _That was_ weird. 

“Rey? Ben? Can I get some help down here?” I called out, hoping one of them would hear me.

As I was putting the ice cream away, Rey padded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

  
“Hey, little one. There are a few other bags in the car, I’ll grab ‘em. Just put this stuff away please.”

  
She nodded but said nothing. I stared for a minute; her eyes looked a little puffy. Normally, she’d be bouncing around, being silly—this wasn’t like her. 

_“Hey.”_ I set down the bag I was holding and went to her, peering down at her face. She avoided my eyes. Clearly, something was wrong. “Feel okay?”

  
She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. That’s when I knew she had been crying.

  
“Rey, what’s wrong?”

  
“My….my heat is starting. Always get anxious before,” she mumbled. 

  
I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest, breathing into her hair. Her scent was hectic—the burnt sugar smell was tinged with an acidic flavor. Fear or…something else.

  
I swayed back and forth with her, trying to get her to smile and kissed the top of her head. 

  
“I’m gonna take care of you, little one. You know that.”

  
“I know, Kylo.” 

  
I didn’t like the sound of her voice. There was something in it that was raw, troubled.

  
“I’m gonna ask Ben to leave tomorrow,” I told her. “Having him here during your heat will be...distracting. To say the least. That make you feel better?"

  
I felt her nod against my cheek. 

Maybe it did, or maybe she was placating me. I knew it would make _me_ feel better. 

Having another man in the house--another _Alpha--_ while Rey was going through heat was not something I wanted to consider--even if he was my brother.

  
  
Awhile later, groceries put away, Rey started chopping onions so we could make a pot of chili to get through the next few days. I heard Ben’s feet on the stairs.

He cleared his throat, and when I looked up at him, he gave me a nod in greeting before heading to the fridge for a beer. He held it up to read the label. 

  
“Blue Moon Mango Wheat, huh?” he smirked. 

  
I shrugged. “I thought it sounded good. Thought Rey might like it.”

  
He nodded. It was at that moment I noticed Rey’s posture seeming to sag even more when he came in. She was stiffer, avoiding his eyes as well as mine. I wondered if she felt weird being around him after the shit that happened earlier.

  
“Listen, Ben,” I sighed. “Rey’s just starting her heat. I think-“

  
He cut me off with a wave of his hand. “Already ahead of you there, K. I’m leaving in the morning.”

  
Good to know we were on the same page. He freed me from the responsibility of forcing the issue. 

It was a relief. 

  
“Maybe I’ll see you at mom’s next week, for Thanksgiving?” he prodded, eyebrows raised.

  
I glanced over at Rey: no change in her expression. 

  
“Yeah. I think so. Rey’s already said she’s up for it,” I offered with a grin, hoping to get her to soften up, but she ignored me. "Right, little one?"

She gave a vague nod and kept chopping.

  
“Okay, good,” Ben replied. He took a long pull on the beer and then cocked his head sideways. “This isn't half bad. I might actually buy this.”

  
I chuckled. “Maybe that will be my offering next week when we drive down.” 

  
“Great. Well, let me know if you guys need help. Otherwise, I’ll handle clean up.” He went to sit on the couch and started changing channels.

  
I watched Rey as she dumped the chopped onions into the shimmering oil. 

  
Her voice was low and serious when she spoke. “What do you need me to do next?” 

  
“Rey…..look at me,” I said, keeping my voice low. She bit her lip. “ _Look at me,_ Omega.”

  
She finally turned, eyes a little watery. I was unnerved by her expression—it was so totally out of character. Either she really wasn’t feeling well, or…

I stepped closer to her and put my hand on her cheek. “Is there something you want to tell me, Rey?”

  
She paused and then gave her head a single shake. 

  
It made me think of the first time I saw her, when she was in that fucking _predator's_ car. I asked her if he was her mate, and she gave her head a single shake that exact same way. 

It nagged at me more than it should have. 

  
I continued to stroke her cheek and she looked up at me with sad eyes. 

  
“Why don’t you just go relax and watch tv?”

  
She sighed. “Imma go upstairs and lie down for a minute,” she said softly. She sniffled and I wondered if she was getting sick. Her scent wasn’t healthy--it seemed tainted, somehow.

  
“Okay. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” She nodded and gave me a little smile before traipsing upstairs.

  
When I heard her close the bedroom door, I strode back to the living room and watched Ben, who sat there looking like everything was normal. I stared at him.

  
“Did something happen, while I was gone? With Rey?” 

  
He looked over at me, expressionless. 

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Well…she’s not herself.”

  
He frowned slightly. “Well, didn’t you say she was about to start her heat? I know Zorrie always got nervous and flighty right before.”

  
He did have a point. But I couldn’t let it go.

  
“When I called, she said you guys were watching a movie,” I said.

  
“Yeah,” he agreed. “ _Goldfinger.”_

  
“And?”

  
Ben’s mouth dropped open and I could see he was getting exasperated. “And _what_ , Kylo?”

  
I scratched my jaw. I didn’t want to ask, I really didn’t, but I needed to. My _Alpha_ needed me to. 

  
“Ben….did you fuck Rey?”

  
He covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head silently.

  
“I can’t believe you’d ask me that,” he bit out resentfully.

  
“Answer the question, Ben.”

  
He fixed me with the same stare I was giving him. Neither one of us was backing down. 

  
“No,” he said flatly. 

  
I felt a little better, despite his obvious annoyance with me. 

  
“Do you believe me?”

  
I shrugged. “Yeah. I guess.”

  
Ben chuckled darkly. “Just let me know if you want me to leave tonight, and I will. I can go stay in a hotel for the night if it makes you feel better.”

  
"It's okay. I think we can get through one more night.”

  
“You want some help in the kitchen?” 

The chili was simmering away on the stove and wouldn’t be ready for another half an hour. Ben and I sat at the kitchen table with our beers to talk. It was the first time the two of us had spent any time together this way since more than a year ago, when I saw him at his wife’s funeral. 

  
“He’s been by twice since she moved in. We had to come up with a plan so he wouldn’t see her. But of course, he knew she was here.” 

  
Ben nodded knowingly. “So what? You’re afraid he’ll try something?”

"You never know with Hux. He's been lording his knowledge over me since the day he figured it out."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that and you didn't deserve what happened to you."

I stared at him for a moment. "I know, big brother, but thank you for saying that."

He held his beer aloft as if in salute. “Kylo, I call it like I see it. Always have.”

Once the chili was finished, I ran upstairs to let Rey know. I opened the door to find her dozing, and the overwhelming burnt sugar scent of her heat slammed into me. 

“Fuck, baby,” I said, feeling myself stiffen instantly in my jeans.

Her face was flushed, hair sticking to her cheeks. I swooped in and peppered her face with kisses. When I pushed the covers down to her hips, I could see the slick coating the insides of her thighs.

“Damn, you’re all in now, girl. Smell so sweet.”

“Kylo,” she whined.

“You need me now, baby girl? Or can you wait til after dinner?”

“I can wait,” she said.

“I’ll bring your food up. Give me a couple minutes, okay?”

She nodded and I gave her a quick kiss before heading back downstairs.

I kept Ben company at the dinner table and then went upstairs to be with Rey. He had offered to clean up, so it was all good.

Before I left the kitchen he turned to me.

“Kylo, I know you weren’t happy to see my last night. I’m sorry, I had no intention of disturbing you guys. If I had known...." he shrugged.

I nodded. “I know. I’m glad you came by. It felt good to…get some things out in the open.”

Rey was propped up on pillows in the bed, watching the news when I entered. She had that same troubled look I saw before. I was pleased to see she had eaten most of her food.

“Talk to me, Omega. You feel better? Can I help?” I sidled up next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

“Not yet, Kylo. Just hold me, please.”

I could do that.

We sat together, with her between my legs, back pressing into my chest as I held her and stroked her hair. We were both quiet when the news ended and then _Jeopardy_ came on. 

I stroked her legs moving down to her ankle and wrapped my hand around it. She was wearing some thick, fluffy socks and I tugged it off to feel her soft skin. The minute I did that, I heard her breath hitch.

My fingers touched something there and I looked down to see pair of band-aids placed behind her ankle. 

“What happened here? These weren’t here earlier today," I frowned.

I felt her shudder.

“Rey.”

She pursed her lips together. “I—stepped on something.”

That didn’t make any sense.

_“What?”_

She stiffened and tried to pull away, but I held her leg in place and quickly tugged the edge of one band-aid off. There was a series of horizontal cuts there, the blood dried but still fresh-looking. They did not look at all like the result of an accident-- they looked deliberate.

“Did…..how did this happen?” I was genuinely confused. I felt the question pushing up through my mouth before I could stop it. “Did Ben do this to you? I’ll fucking kill him-“

 _“No,”_ she spat out, before taking a shaky breath. “No. I did it.”

I didn’t understand. I stared at her for a long moment and slowly the pieces started to fit together in my fucked-up brain.

“Omega,” I pleaded.

Her eyes were closed and she shook her head, refusing me. “Kylo, no. I don’t want to talk.” She opened her eyes and touched my face. “Kiss me, Alpha. Love me.”


	13. Sear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confronts Rey about her injuries. Ben leaves in the morning and has a unexpected confrontation of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stepped in and shattered my defenses  
> Just playing hookey with my heart  
> Slipped through the window by the back door  
> And took the keys to my poor heart"

REY

“Please, Alpha. I don’t want to talk. Kiss me. Love me.”

Kylo’s gaze was searing.

The first thing that went through my mind was that he knew. Somehow, instinctively, I could feel that he knew Ben had touched me, had his mouth on me. Acid rose in my throat, disgust with myself.

“Rey. Why, _why_ would you hurt yourself?” he whispered, eyes pleading. His concern, his need to protect, to soothe, overwhelmed everything else. My stomach churned--I thought i was going to throw up. I tried to turn away, but he seized my wrists in his big paws, forcing me to look at him.

Kylo's throat bobbed. “This was my fault. I should have known it would confuse things.” His eyes were burning with the apology. “I’m such an idiot. I thought it would...I thought you would enjoy it. That Ben needed it.”

I felt like I was choking. “It’s okay,” I said. Because it was. I did enjoy it. 

“No. _You_ have to come first. You— _not_ my brother. You're my mate." He paused and his dark eyes flashed. ‘Fuck. And we were all so blitzed." He licked his lips. “Forgive me?”

  
“There's nothing to forgive,” I said honestly. 

I was confused. Why did he think he had done something wrong? I was the one who went behind his back. 

  
“Tell me what you need, Rey.” His voice was deep and hoarse.

  
“I need you, Alpha." 

  
He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I could feel the warmth rolling off his skin, his elevated temperature—like a fever. He was going into rut. 

  
Kylo kissed me then—it was a brutal, claiming kiss. I could feel the anguish thrumming through our bond, mixing with the need surging through his body—to claim, to possess me—his Omega. He pinched a nipple, hard enough to hurt, and then his mouth covered my breast, licking and sucking. 

  
“I’ll give you what you need, little one," he said into my skin.

BEN  


It wasn’t even nine pm, and I was stranded on the couch by myself, wondering if I should take off. Kylo had disappeared upstairs more than half an hour ago, and it had been quiet at first. But I knew what was coming, and there was no way I could have properly prepared myself for the noises coming from upstairs.

  
It started with Rey’s soft moans and escalated, punctuated by Kylo's deeper groans. She was in full heat now, and he was in rut. But it was really my own fault for staying; there was no reason for me to be there: zero. I should have left already. Shit, if I had left this morning, I wouldn’t be tormented by guilt. 

There had to be a vacant room up here in the boonies, near the Canadian border, right? 

  
But it was cold outside, and dark. The thought of driving around to find a vacant room at this hour was not appealing. Better to ride it out and leave early in the morning. 

  
I found Kylo's noise-canceling headphones beside his ancient boombox and grabbed them, plugging them into my phone. There was a decent classic rock station that I picked up, and while the frequency wasn’t the best, it was good enough to drown out the music from upstairs. Paired with the tv, which was on at normal volume—some old movie, one with a lot of shooting—it managed to do a good job of tamping down their cacophony.

  
Of course, it didn’t help that the images from earlier in the day were swirling through my brain. Rey, beautiful Rey, lying across our laps while Kylo fingered her and I sucked her tight, pink nipples....the way her body shook, the wail when she came. 

  
And then Rey with her mouth on me, sucking, drawing me deeper and deeper into her mouth. All while Kylo watched. 

  
And me on my knees in the kitchen, licking into her. She fell apart so beautifully on my tongue. Her taste was sweeter than anything I’d ever known, sweeter even than—

  
My body jerked violently as the thought entered my head, and I promptly released it. I wouldn’t think about that. All this time, I thought I was starting to heal. But somehow, meeting Rey brought it all back into stark relief. My grief for Zorrie had returned, as sharp as it had been when I lost her. 

I knew it wasn't uncommon for mated Alphas or Omegas to commit suicide, or go into a deep depression, when they lost their mate. It was a minor miracle that I had been able to keep going. 

For the first few months, I'd wake up feeling like I'd had a limb removed. There was a constant ache in my stomach. I had to force myself to get out of bed every morning and get to the precinct for fear of losing my job. Staying focused was nearly impossible in the beginning, but I leaned to focus only on work and it helped. It became my whole world.

Rey was not mine, and she never would be. I shouldn’t have done it. I knew that, and I wished I hadn’t. She belonged to Kylo. I would just have to get over it. 

I couldn't stop seeing her when I closed her eyes. I was haunted by her scent, by her flavor on my tongue. 

I was so hard, it took all of two minutes before I shot on my stomach. I cleaned off with my t-shirt and settled back into the cushions with the lights out. I set my alarm for 5:30, wanting to leave way before they were up. I kept the headphones on, the music playing low, and dropped off. 

++

The alarm went off while it was still dark. I grabbed my things from the room upstairs and hightailed it out of there, not even bothering to make coffee. I’d stop at the Sunshine Diner in the next town driving south and grab breakfast, but for the moment, I just needed to get moving. 

  
As I drove, I thought about Kylo. My brother had always been a prickly pear—moody and hard to read, even when he was little. In high school, good grades came easier to me, and Kylo distinguished himself as the athlete. Up until we were eleven or twelve, we were pretty much like any other twin brothers. We fought a lot, but when it came down to it, we always had each other’s backs. When I turned fourteen and presented early, shit started to change. 

  
Suddenly, all I could think about was girls. When a girl named Jessika first presented in ninth grade, every Alpha male in school was sniffing around her like she was a piece of meat dangled in front of wolves. The poor girl had to walk around with a beta chaperone all day to make sure she didn’t get pulled into a stairway and raped. I’d heard stories about such things happening in other schools. 

  
Luckily, our mother is an Alpha, so she understood the importance of getting me on suppressants right away. It helped rein in a lot of the aggression; I was able to concentrate in class again and behave like a decent human being. Kylo presented a few months later, and she did the same with him. From that point on, we spent less and less time together. I had my friends, and he had his. Mine were generally members of the chess club and ran for student government.; his were mostly stoners and misfits. 

  
That was the reason why shit went down the way it did with Coach Snoke. To this day, I wish I’d been able to stop it, to help. If I could go back in time, I would. 

Kylo never exactly told me about it. I’d heard rumors about Snoke, and I had my suspicions, but I never asked him directly. Over the course of junior year he had become more withdrawn and grumpy, hanging out with his stoner friends a lot and letting his grades drop. He and I rarely had a conversation that consisted of more than five words. Then one night, he came home, and he was just….off. I felt something had happened, I just knew. 

And then the next day, there it was on the news: Coach Snoke had gone missing. The school was abuzz about It, of course, and they let us out early that day. I still remember arriving home to find Kylo in the kitchen, drinking chocolate milk right from the carton. 

“Do you know anything about this?”

I waited for him to finish, and then he set the empty carton on the counter and looked at me for a long time. His expression was unreadable. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft. 

“I didn’t mean to. It was an accident.”

That was it. It was the closest thing to a confession that I'd ever get. I remember feeling vaguely shocked and scared for him. He knew I was sworn to secrecy and i would never betray him.

But in my heart of hearts, I knew that son of a bitch Snoke deserved it, too.

++

It was light by the time I pulled into the lot of Sunshine Diner. Just seeing the place again brought me a sense of peace. We used to come here a lot when we were kids, anytime our parents brought us up to our grandparent's house. It was a shame we’d never been lucky enough to meet Grandma Padma or Grandpa Anakin—both of them died before we were born. 

  
The chimes over the door rang when I entered, just like always. The hostess looked up and smiled. She was young, a new face. But then it had been a few years since I'd been up here. 

  
“Sit anywhere,” she murmured and I went to take a seat in a booth by the window. The place was well overdue for an upgrade, but considering the town economy and the light flow of traffic, it didn’t seem like the owners were in any rush to make that happen. 

  
As I took a cursory look at the menu, my eyes were drawn to a man sitting at the counter. From where I was sitting, I could only see his back and his shock of red hair, but I knew instantly and without a doubt who it was. I immediately cursed the deity that set me in this time and place with this man. It reminded me of something our father used to say all the time: “God doth have a sense of humor.” 

  
I let out a sigh, pondering how or if I should even approach him, when the waitress arrived at my table. She was a little older, probably close to forty and a beta, but rather attractive. I felt a slight twitch in my groin as she blinked and smiled, reminding me that I was unmated and horny as fuck. Maybe she’d let me sneak her out back and fuck her—might help take my mind off of Rey. 

But in truth, I knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

  
The waitress took my order and poured me a coffee before she sauntered away, still giving me the eye. But by now, my attention was riveted on the man at the counter. Before I had a chance to figure out what to say he turned to look at me. 

His lips curled in a sardonic smile. “Well, well….Kylo,” he drawled. “Fancy meeting you here.”

  
I stared back at him. Of course, he’d think I was my brother. We hadn’t seen each other in years.

  
“Guess again, _dickwad,”_ I said, raising my eyebrows. 

  
It took him a moment. As the realization dawned, his face softened a bit. “Ben? What are you doing up here? Heard you were in the service awhile back."

  
Hux stood suddenly and approached me like I was an old friend, which I wasn’t. We were _never_ friends. 

He held out his hand and I hesitated, then gave his hand a quick shake before dropping it like it was tainted. Which it was—like _he_ was.

“Visiting little brother?” he prodded, clearly expecting me to invite him to sit, but I had no intention of doing so. 

“Yep.”

“Ahh,” he continued, undaunted. “How funny, I was actually about to head up there and see him myself. Sundays are kind of _our day,”_ he chuckled mirthlessly.

Whatever. I wasn’t going to give his fucker anything more than I had to. I shook my head in disgust. He really was exactly the same as he was in high school. 

“He didn’t happen to have….company, did he? _Omega_ company?”

I rolled my eyes. The level of gall this guy possessed was unsurpassed.

“He’s with an Omega, Hux. He’s mated. Leave him alone.”

His eyes got big. “Really? The same one? I mean, I’d assume it was the same one who I smelled last time I was there. He gave me a hard time about coming in, made me wait til I could come back with a search warrant.”

"And? Your point?”

“He was hiding her from me, for some reason. I’m convinced.”

“Well, he’s not hiding from you now. They’re mated. It’s good. Leave them the fuck alone. In fact,” I said, wagging my finger at him, “She’s in heat right now, which is why I left. So don’t bother them today. Give them a few days.”

Hux pursed his lips. “And why the fuck should I?”

I dug into my jacket pocket to pull out the badge and flashed it at him. Hux’s mouth dropped open as he stared, suddenly mute.

“Because, Hux. If you fuck with Kylo, you fuck with me. Leave it alone.”

“You’re…. _a cop?”_ The shock of it twisted his face into an ugly mask. 

I looked at the badge for a moment and shrugged. “Looks that way.”

"Downstate?"

"San Francisco."

Hux just stood there and sneered. “Well, you’re out of your jurisdiction,” he muttered. "Long way from home."

I cleared my throat calmly.

“Anything else? Because I’d like to eat my breakfast in peace.”

He gave a low chuckle, the disdain all but dripping from him. “I get it,” he said, backing away.

“Just don’t fuck with my brother, Hux. You’ll live a better life.” I paused. “And a longer one.”

He shook his head at me before turning to walk away. “I’ll remember this conversation,” he said.

“Yeah. Make sure you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Burning Down One Side," Robert Plant, Robert Blunt, Jezz Woodroffe. Pictures at Eleven, Sony Music 1982


	14. Combust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this: the final confrontation between Hux and Kylo. Good thing Kylo has big brother on his side this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to LadyofReylo and LexiRayne2187 for their Alpha assistance on this chapter!
> 
> However, this chapter is unbeta'd--any mistakes are mine.

BEN

Once Hux had vanished and taken his Alpha stench with him, I ordered an egg sandwich, O.J., and a large black coffee. I couldn’t stop thinking of Kylo and Rey at the house, tangled up together in a mess of arms and legs. Every Alpha understands that heat sex with an Omega is sacred, even if she’s not their mate. There’s always a good chance that if an unmated Alpha sees an Omega through her heat, they’ll be mated by the time it’s over—or at least come close to it. Omegas are choosy, and if one trusts a particular Alpha enough to let him knot her, it’s because there’s already some unspoken thing between them. And no Alpha in his or her right mind would ever attempt to get in the middle of that sacred act, unless he or she has a death wish.

Or is an arrogant asshole with a grudge, who thinks they can take what they want without consequence.

An Alpha asshole....like Armitage Hux.

I waved the waitress over immediately and asked her to make it a to-go order. I needed to get back to the house.

REY

Warm sunlight was sneaking through the blinds when I woke to the feel of Kylo kissing along my inner thigh. He enjoyed waking me this way, and did it often, even when I wasn’t in heat. I was still a little tired from the night before, but it didn't matter--there would be time to sleep later. He’d knotted me while Ben was downstairs on the couch, and we both knew he’d probably hear us, but I honestly couldn’t have cared less. The knowledge of another Alpha—not just another Alpha, but _Ben_ —so close by while I was going through my heat had hyped the intensity of everything. Being watched by Ben had taught me that I had an exhibitionistic streak, and one that I was sure was limited to him. I couldn’t imagine having another Alpha watching, or even anywhere near, just as I knew Kylo would never have invited another Alpha to touch me. The Kush undoubtedly had something to do with it as well, but I felt like something had been awakened in me after this experience with Ben and Kylo together.

Realizing that I was awake, he looked up at me and smiled. “Hi baby,” he crooned.

Something about the way Kylo made love to me the night before made me sure he had figured out what happened with Ben. He was even more possessive than usual.

“Sleep well, sweetheart?” he murmured, kissing my ear. It felt like my body was literally on fire, my mouth dry. I needed water so badly, but I couldn’t seem to get the words out, and his hands were roaming greedily over my breasts, squeezing and thumbing at the nipples. I managed to croak out something and Kylo shifted quickly to grab for the jug of water resting on the bedside table. He unscrewed it quickly and offered it to me.

“Sorry, baby. Here. Take small sips.”

He held the jug with one hand as I tipped it down carefully and drank, a little at a time as he advised. He was right; one time I’d drank so much right after waking that I almost spat it up. But he knew what to do, and I trusted him. When I’d had enough, I nodded and he screwed the top back on and set it down carefully, watching me all the while.

“Do you need some food?” he asked softly. “You didn’t eat much last night.”

The only thing I wanted at that moment was him, inside me. My heat was spiking as it always did upon rising. Food could wait. I bit my lip and shook my head again.

  
Kylo didn’t move for a moment, just looked at me. One hand came up to stroke my hair lovingly. When he spoke, his voice was low and gravelly.

“You let Ben touch you, didn’t you.” It was more a statement of fact than an accusation. 

I sucked in air, suddenly feeling cornered. But he didn’t sound angry.

“I know you did, but I need to hear you say it.”

I bit my lip, delaying as much as I could. 

“Say it, Omega.” His voice was rough and demanding--the Alpha voice.

“Yes. I did."

Kylo’s mouth worked in that way it did when he was sorting through some intense emotion. Shame flooded my chest but it was too late. It was out in the open.

“How did you know?”

He huffed. “I’m not stupid, Rey. I could feel the attraction between you two. He’s my fucking twin.” Kylo sighed. “That and the cutting.”

“I’m sorry,” I said. It sounded weak, but I truly meant it.

Kylo held up his hand. “Listen to me,” he said, his voice dropping impossibly lower. “If he wasn’t my brother, it would be different. But I forgive you….and it changes nothing. You’re still mine. You’ll _always_ be mine. Do you understand?”

I nodded, relieved: he was right. “Yes. I’m yours, Kylo."

He paused for a moment before asking: “Did you...did he...?"

I knew what he was asking. 

“No Kylo, I wouldn’t.”

His throat bobbed as he waited for me to continue.

I looked away, down at my hands. “He kissed me, down there.”

He let out an anguished moan, though whether more of pain or arousal, I couldn’t guess. His breathing pattern had changed, becoming faster, more agitated. In a flash, he pushed against me, burying his face in my neck. I could feel him growing hard against my thigh.

“Who do you love, Rey?”

There was no hesitation. “You. I love you, Kylo. You know that."

++

BEN

On my way back to the house, I drove fast enough to give any cop in the area to pull me over. I knew in my gut that Hux hadn’t heeded my words, knew it as surely as I knew that what I’d done with Rey behind Kylo’s back was wrong. He’d probably figured it out by now. We were split from the same egg, literally two halves of a whole. Letting myself believe he wouldn’t know was only self-deception; of course, he’d know, just like I would have if the situation were reversed. Whether or not he would forgive me, that I couldn’t say. All I knew at that moment was that I needed to protect my little brother.

I glanced at my cellphone sitting on the seat beside me. Damnit, why couldn’t Kylo get with the program and just get a cellphone like everyone else on the planet? If I’d had Rey’s number, I would have called her, but I didn’t and that probably wouldn’t have been the best move anyway. I snatched it up and dialed the house phone one more time, and of course it rang a few times before going to answering machine. That was useless; in all likelihood, he was in bed with Rey and probably would be all morning. He might have been knotting her at that very moment, and in that state he wouldn’t have been able to protect her—or himself.

He couldn’t have had that much of a lead on me. It probably wasn’t even ten minutes, between the time Hux dragged his sorry ass out the door and when I left with my food. I floored the Audi, approaching 90. It was rare that I could really open it up this way, but thankfully, the interstate was clear at this hour on a Sunday morning.

KYLO

I had my tongue buried inside Rey’s cunt when the phone downstairs rang for a second time. Couldn't have been worse timing. I was so amped up on her pheromones, drunk on her sweet scent, her taste that was positively addictive-why would anyone ever need drugs if they could have pussy? My reptile brain was set to ignore it again. Fortunately, that tiny voice of reason spoke to me above my hindbrain, that was screaming at me to devour her so I could knot her again. But if the phone was ringing at 7am on a Sunday, it probably wasn’t for a good reason. And when it rang a second time, I knew I had to get out of bed and go downstairs to listen to the machine.

She was almost there, and it would have been damn cruel not to let her finish, so I licked her through it, exulting in the sounds she made as she came. I waited until her body stopped shuddering as I kissed her again, letting her taste herself on my lips.

“I gotta go see what that’s all about,” I told her. “Don’t move.”

“I gotta pee.”

"FIne, but then I want you to get back in that bed, Omega. I’ll bring up some fruit and more water, just give me a few.” I was halfway into my sweats and t-shirt before she could even respond.

She was flushed, strands of damp hair sticking to her face, and she never looked more beautiful to me. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know, baby. Going to find out.”

I felt her eyes watching me. I knew it would freak her out, but before I left the room, I went into my dresser drawer where the pistol was wrapped up in a t-shirt. My hand was on the doorknob when I heard her voice again.

“Kylo?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

I looked back at her with a smile that I hoped was reassuring.

“Love you too, little one."

Downstairs, I hit the playback button on the answering machined and let it run while I filled the coffee pot with water. There were two messages, both from Ben. The first one asked me to call him on his cell as soon as I could. I felt ice in my blood as the second message started.

“Kylo, look--I ran into Hux at the diner. He said he was planning to come see you this morning, but I told him not to. I don’t trust that sonofabitch. He’s probably on his way there right now, so heads up. I’m on my way back. Call me back if you get this in time.”

Holy shit.

I was just looking around for the notebook where I had Ben’s number scribbled when I heard the roar of a car engine in the driveway. My heart lurched into overdrive and I took a couple deep breaths to square myself up. This was going to happen, and it was going to happen _now._ Leave it to Hux to go after someone when they were at their weakest. I could only figure that either Ben had said something or Hux had figured out that I still had an Omega here with me, one who happened to be in heat. I hated him for making me do this, when all I wanted to do was take care of her, but the only way I could ensure her safety was to confront him. God knows, I had no interest in going back to jail, but I would do whatever needed to be done to protect my mate. The pistol was tucked safely in my waistband, and I tightened the string a bit more for good measure. Wouldn’t do to have it falling on the ground when I really needed it.

At least I’d have backup. Assuming Ben arrived in time.

And then the doorbell rang. I steeled myself and opened it. There stood the man who had brought me more misery than anyone else in my life, with the possible exception of Snoke. 

He raised his eyebrows and flashed a smile that was nothing less than predatory. “Well, good morning, Kylo.”

I slipped into defensive mode, the way I always did when I opened to find him on the other side: legs planted wide apart in a power stance, hands folded in front of my crotch, hoping he wouldn’t spot the pitstol.

“It was a good morning," I retorted. "Until now."

Hux let out a snide little chuckle that made acid rise in my throat. “Ah ah ah, Kylo. Sunday’s been our day for awhile now. What changed? Company again?”

I would have given anything to slap the smirk off his face, but I managed to restrain myself, if just barely.

“Matter of fact, I do. And you’re not coming in. We'll talk outside." I pushed him backwards, exiting the house, and closed the door behind me.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Yes, well as it happens, I ran into Ben at the Sunshine. We had a nice little _chat.”_

So they did speak. But I couldn't believe Ben had told him about Rey. If he’d let it slip, it would have been unintentional.

“And?”

“Well, he informed me that you have a mate now. So, I guess congratulations are in order!” He paused to give me a sardonic little smile. I could barely keep myself from sneering back. “But, as your parole officer, I have to ask that you let me meet this Omega."

It struck me that Hux seemed pained at having to say those words, as though the idea that I could have a mate was not acceptable to him for some reason.

“No. Not now, Hux. She’s in heat.”

Hux’s eyebrows rose dramatically. It was ridiculous, really, that he would think that I wasn’t aware of his game. He was completely convinced that I had an Omega on the premises during his last visit, even though he hadn’t been able to prove it. It would only make sense for him to return when he thought she might be in heat again.

“Tsk, Kylo. It doesn’t work that way. I’m only asking to see her with my own eyes so I can verify the mating bite. Make sure she’s healthy and well.” I narrowed my eyes at the implication.

“Once I do that, I’ll leave the two of you be to….work through her heat,” he cocked an eyebrow at me. 

“Not gonna happen, Hux,” I said, crossing my arms. I wasn’t sure if he could see the butt of the pistol tucked into my waistband, but I wasn't concerned at that point. I was prepared to do do whatever was necessary to protect Rey.

“Oh, I see. Well, I should inform you that I have probable cause to search your premises.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He’d clearly done his homework this time, and it didn’t bode well for me. I frowned as he unfolded the paper and held it up for me to read.

“A missing Omega was reported in a downstate newspaper. Girl from New York City. Her foster father reported her missing earlier this week. Article says she’s seventeen.”

I swallowed hard, already knowing what I would see if I looked at the photo.

“Well? Look at it,” he taunted.

I glanced down and my stomach dropped: it was Rey. She looked much younger; it was obviously a school photo. It didn’t shock me as much as it should have, so I was able to cloak my reaction. When I looked back at Hux, he was smirking.

“Recognize her?”

My thumb and forefinger twitched; I was ready to draw on him.

“Hux, you’re not coming into my house.”

The man huffed in frustration. “Answer the _question,_ Kylo,” he blurted.

I took a deep breath and answered calmly. After all, I had the truth on my side. “Yes, that’s her. But she’s not a runaway. She was kidnapped by another Alpha. I rescued her.”

Hux’s mouth fell open and he guffawed. “You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me, Kylo,” he snorted. “That’s a farfetched story even for you.”

“Nope. It’s the truth.” I turned around to look up at the bedroom window, where Rey was peering down, watching us. Hux followed my eyes. “There she is. That’s as close as you’re getting while she’s in heat.”

“You really want to do this, huh? Then you leave me no choice,” he stated, shaking his head with mock remorse. He folded the paper back up and stuck it in his pocket again. “I’m going to have to go in and see for myself. You’ve just confirmed my suspicions.”

“No,” I said. “You’re not.” Hux had turned to make for the door and I drew my weapon on him, aiming at his back. 

“Come on, Kylo. Is she really your mate? Let me sample that sweet Omega pussy and I’ll look the other way, just like I did all the other times with your violations.”

He turned to face me and froze, mouth dropping open in shock when he saw the gun aimed right at him.

His words had set off an avalanche of emotions; rage bubbled up from deep inside me and the blood started to pound in my ears. The _idea._ The fucking idea. That he would ever _think_ he could touch her.Defile her. _My mate. My Rey._

He would die first.

“Say that again, Hux,” I warned. 

“Ooh, Kylo. That’s not smart. You don’t want to do that.”

“That’s debatable,” I countered. “Give me a reason. Take one more step. We’ll see what happens.”

I was so focused on his face, waiting for him to say something, to budge, that I didn’t notice the approach of the Audi until the last second. Good thing, too. 

Ben leapt out of the car and approached quickly, moving straight towards me. Breathless, he held out his hand.

“Kylo, give it here. You’re not going to shoot Hux.”

I raised my eyebrows. “You sure about that?”

Hux’s shoulders relaxed a bit, and the smug look returned. “Good to see at least one of the Solo brothers has some common sense.”

“Kylo,” Ben repeated, his voice dropping lower. “Give it _here_.” It was the Alpha voice, not normally something I would respond to kindly. But in this case, it was my older brother’s voice, and I trusted him. I stared at Hux for another long moment before lowering my arm. I flipped the pistol around and held it out to Ben—he accepted it, and I didn’t miss the look of pure relief that washed over his features. He made sure the safety was on before tucking into his waistband.

“Good. Hux, I suggest you leave now. This is the last warning you’ll get.”

Hux sneered. “The list of violations is just getting longer,” he snapped. “Kylo knows damn well it’s illegal for him to own a gun. And since he won’t let me speak with his mate, I’m going to have to assume he’s hiding something. Ben, you shouldn’t be involving yourself in this. It’ll just come back on you.”

Ben glanced at me and I shook my head. “He said he wanted Rey,” I whispered. “He wanted to knot her. I’d die before I let that happen.”

Ben widened his eyes at Hux.

“I never said that,” he lied.

“You’re a lying sack of shit, Hux."

“You _said_ that?” Ben asked him in disbelief. “Holy shit. You have _no respect.”_

Ben looked at me and our eyes locked in silent understanding.

“I didn’t,” Hux said again. “And even if I did, you’d never be able to prove it.”

“Just like you wouldn’t be able to prove any of Kylo’s ‘violations’ because they all happened under your watch. You'd be just as guilty as he is. Plus, I know you're on the take, Hux."

He frowned, about to protest, when Ben continued. 

"I have a couple friends who work with the Sheriff up here. I've heard about you. So this is your last chance….turn around, get back in your car, and drive away. You’ll keep your mouth shut and we won’t bring you up on counter charges. Sound fair?” Ben raised his eyebrows like it was a perfectly reasonable option, but we both already knew that Hux wouldn’t take it. 

“Fuck you, Ben.”

My brother sighed dramatically, as if he was disappointed. “Alright then,” he said. He took three steps closer to Hux and grabbed him, tugging his arms back and grabbing his wrists in one hand. His other hand fished out a pair of cuffs which he promptly snapped on the other officer's wrists, securing his hands behind his back.

I met Ben’s gaze and knew what he was offering. For a moment, I almost felt bad that Hux would be in this position, but it didn’t take long to pass. I let all the anger, the guilt, and the resentment that I had kept bottled up over the past eight years and I let it all come together. Ben read my face and he just _knew._

“Kylo,” he said, and gestured upwards to the window. I looked up and said Rey’s terrified eyes staring down at me. She didn’t need to see this. I waved her away from the window but she didn’t move.

_Away_ fro _m the window,_ I mouthed but she shook her head.

Ben nodded at me. “I got it. I’ll leave you two to have a little…talk.” He disappeared into the house and I knew he would have to pry Rey away.

I stormed up to Hux and landed the first punch square in his gut. He grunted and doubled over, but I was just getting warmed up. 

BEN

I took the stairs two at a time to the master bedroom. The house was saturated with the scent of Omega in heat, Rey’s unique scent--an intoxicating smell like burnt sugar and oranges. My body reacted immediately, but it didn’t matter. Protecting her was my only concern at that moment, and she did not need to see the assault that was occurring right in the driveway of her home. 

Better that Kylo was the giver and not the receiver, but still—it would be upsetting. 

Stubbornly, she hadn’t budged from the window--just as I suspected. I walked up behind her quickly.

“Rey…you shouldn't see this,” I said. She turned to me and her eyes were wet, the pupils dilated. I knew she was overwhelmed by the mix of emotions, all heightened during heat. I touched her shoulder gently and she didn’t flinch. 

I wrapped my arms around her and drew her away from the window. Thank god she trusted me enough to let me get that close. She buried her face in my neck and sobbed quietly while I did my best to soothe her. The purring started in my chest instinctively: an Alpha calming an Omega. It was biology, completely involuntary.

“What’s gonna happen, Ben? I can’t lose Kylo,” she whispered.

I led her over to the bed and we sat down together. She let me rock her in my arms gently as I spoke.

“It’ll be okay. I have a plan. Hux doesn’t have any hard evidence and we have a ton of shit against him. Kylo will be fine,” I assured her. “Besides….” she looked up then, her eyes full of fear. “No court in the country would excuse a third party trying to come between a mated pair, especially with an Omega in heat.”

At the mention of her heat, she looked down again. Holding her in my arms was a type of agony—all I wanted was to calm her, make her feel protected. Underneath that, of course, my body was screaming at me to touch her, to knot her. But that wasn’t what this was about. My brother trusted me and so did Rey—at least I hoped she did. 

“I’m going down to pack up his stuff, okay? Stay here and wait for him. Does he have any other firearms in the house?”

“In the garage,” she mumbled.

“Okay. I’m going to gather up all the contraband and put it in my trunk. We’ll send Hux packing. Trust me, kid. It’ll be okay.”

She gave me a little smile that made my heart flutter. I was a goner for her but it didn’t matter because she wasn’t mine and never would be. But I’d do whatever I could to help take care of her.

I stood and gave her one more glance, trying to stay focused on her eyes and ignore her scent, and the slick that coated the inside of her thighs. 

“Promise me you’ll stay away from the window. Okay?”

She nodded, and I was relieved to see that she looked a lot better now. 

“I’ll see both of you soon,” I said. “Can you do one thing for me?”

“Yes, Ben?”

“Give me your cell number. Maybe we can get my brother to finally get one too, huh?”

Her face softened into a smile, and my heart ached from the beauty of it. 

++

KYLO

When Ben emerged from the house, Hux was bloody and unconscious on the ground. The initial exhilaration had passed, and I was starting to feel drained….and more than a little scared. Ben grabbed my arm, bringing me back to reality. He bent low over Hux, surveying the damage and let out a whistle.

"Looks like you broke his nose."

I huffed. "He's lucky I didn't shoot him, after what he said."

“He’s not gonna be out long. I’ll stow the guns and the weed in my trunk and take it with me. If they do end up sending up any guys for an investigation, at least you won’t have any contraband on hand. If it happens, you can tell them that he came up and threatened you and your Omega. I'll back you up, you know that."

I licked my lips, trying to process it all. 

“Well, we can’t just….. _leave_ him here….”

“We won’t. When he comes to, I’ll convince him to drive to the hospital. I’ll follow in my car, make sure he does the right thing. He has nothing solid against you, Ky. No evidence."

I really couldn’t think of a reason to disagree. “Okay. And Rey?”

“She’s okay. But she needs you. Go clean up and then take care of your Omega.”

I nodded dumbly and started toward the house. 

“Kylo?” Ben called, and I turned.

“Promise me you guys will come home next week for Thanksgiving. So you can introduce mom to Rey. You know....make sure she feels like part of the family."

"Sure." There was no reason to argue there.

“Ben,” I said, suddenly choking up. I walked towards him and he met me halfway, embracing me tightly. “Thanks, man. I owe you my life."

"Kylo, you're my brother," he said. "I'd do anything for you."

After another moment, I felt his semi against my leg and pulled back.

“Jesus, Ben,” I huffed.

He let out a dark chuckle. “Come on, Ky. I hugged Rey five minutes ago. What do you expect? Now, go take care of your Omega.”


End file.
